


Beastly Fighter

by JPRyder



Category: Street Fighter, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beast Boy Harem, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPRyder/pseuds/JPRyder
Summary: Garfield Mark Logan, known to the world as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, has discovered his family's legacy as he uses it to become one of the world's renown fighter, with a lot of wives by his side! "Wait, what?!" "Don't worry, Garfield, hope you don't earn some crazies.





	1. Street Fighter Tournament

**Hello there, this is what you're seeing is the remastered story of Beastly Street Fighter, now known simply as Beastly Fighter. This time it's M rated and I've also added lemons, which I regretfully didn't put.**

 

**I do not own Teen Titans and Street Fighter**

 

**Enjoy**

 

**/**

 

Prologue 1: Street Fighter Tournament.

 

It has been months since the Titans have defeated Daizo and foiled his plot to take over Tokyo as a false hero through Brushogun. Since then the Titans were made heroes in Japan as they all have accomplished together. The city's mayor offered them a reward for their good deeds, but Robin declined as it wasn't needed.

 

Since then, the Titans headed back to Jump City where Robin and Starfire became official. Crime in Jump City has reach to a low peak. It was quite peaceful in Jump City, so Robin issued a break from crime fighting.

 

Recently, Robin has come across a poster that holds a street fighting tournament in Jump City on the weekend. This got the Titans intrigued, even Beast Boy was so eager to go. The it was then voted on a four out of five vote for all the Titans, much to Raven's displeasure, to go to see the street fighter competition.

 

Right now, the titans are in the T-Car, driving toward the Jump City Stadium that holds the Street Fighters Competition. Cyborg was driving, Robin’s at the front, while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven are at the back.

 

"This going to be so epic! Street fighters coming to our town to compete for number one!" Beast Boy said in a big smile.

 

"Yeah BB, and I got the good seats!" Cyborg replied.

 

"I’m interested in the tournament." Robin states. “I’ve always wanted to see some fighting competitions once in a while.”

 

"I've always loved the spirit of fighting in combat. Back on my home planet, we would fight half to death to be victorious!” Starfire states, weirding everyone out.

 

"It's just a bunch of guys fighting against each other senselessly." Raven state reading her book.

 

"Come on, Rae. Maybe we might be able to sign up for the tournament?" Beast Boy states in excitement. “I’ve been going through the months of training since Tokyo.”

 

"Yeah, gonna pass on that." Raven respond.

 

"Well, I bet Robin would sign up for it." Beast Boy comments. "You know he still has his competitive spirit."

 

"I'm not that competitive." Robin states as Cyborg makes a fake cough.

 

"Star..." Beast Boy said looking at her.

 

"Sorry, Friend Beast Boy, I’ve wanted to meet and befriend some fighters, not hurt them." Starfire replied.

 

"Well at least Cy join in the..." Beast Boy said interrupt by the half robot.

 

"Sorry Grass Stains, but I’m going to all-you-can-eat buffet there, guess you’ll the only one be in the tournament." Cyborg said sees the sight of he is seeing while the green Titan droops down that he’s the only one to fight. "We’re here."

 

/

The Titans came out of the car, begin to walk into the entrance.  
 

"Maybe we should split up, just to have some fun around here and look around." Robin suggests.   
 

"Yes! We should look to find some fun around!" Starfire shout happily as she grabs Robin, and flew off.  
 

"I'm gonna stuff myself at the buffet over there!” Cyborg states, speedily goes to the food carts.  
 

Beast Boy looks at Raven. "So... you wanna..."  
 

"No... don't follow me." Raven replied, as she walks down through the crowd.  
 

Beast Boy just pouted at her, so he just goes to sign in. Beast Boy goes to the stadium, which is full of incredible fighters. He looks around seeing all the many competitors big and or small, until he bumps into someone.

 

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Beast Boy apologized.

 

"It's alright." Spoke the Chinese woman with dark brown hair with buns, black eyes, and pink lips. Her outfit is a blue Chinese qipao. She also wears white combat boots and blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose clad to her muscle-toned legs.

 

_'Whoa.'_ Beast Boy thought with a blush, never seen a beautiful woman like her before. "Uh..."

 

"You're Beast Boy of the Titans, right?" she asks him.

 

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am. I'm the famous shape shifter of all times." He states making her giggle.

 

"You’re funny.” She states.” My name's Chun-Li, and are you here to sign up for the tournament?" Chun-Li asks him, figuring out from the look of his face, she understands how shy he must be because of her appearance.

 

"Yeah, I w-want to show my skills a-as a Titan." He stammers while rubbing his head, trying not to stare at her much.

 

"Well, follow me to the sign up booth so you can be in the competition." Chun-Li said leading Beast Boy to the booth. “Maybe we can hang out after? Always good to make new friends.”

 

"Sure, I’d like that." Beast Boy replied, then quick to realize that he just agreed to hang out with a hot woman. _'Why did I say that?!'_

 

/

 

Beast Boy follows Chun-Li to the sign-up booth for the tournament. The two both sign up for the tournament as they went to go to the waiting booth, joining the other competitors.

 

"So, what do you do other than fighting tournaments?" Beast Boy asks her.

 

"Well, I do have a job working at the police force." Chun-Li replied.

 

"You're a cop?" He asked her, surprised.

 

"Don't let my appearance deceive you." Chun-Li told him with a wink while placing her fists on her hips. "I've been working for the National Police Agency since I was 18, been doing the job for 4 years now."

 

"And you never skipped leg day for that." He immediately shuts his own mouth, _'Why DID I say that!? Stupid mouth! Now she’ll think I’m a creep or something and kick me in the balls!'_ he reprimands himself.

 

"Yeah, you can say that." Chun-Li states with her hands now behind her as her leg steps up "It's thanks to my powerful training that keeps me up to shape and having a strong body. Going around protecting the innocence from common criminals like what you Titans do occasionally. Which is why I've been transferred here to the JCPD."

 

"Really?” Beast Boy said in relief that she didn’t get mad at him. “I never guessed that you’re a police officer?”

 

"Don’t let my appearance fool you." Chun-Li states giving him a smile. “Maybe we can hang out after the tournament.”

 

"Sure, I really need some other friends than the Titans." Beast Boy replied.

 

"Well how getting to know each other more?” Chun-Li asked. “Like how you got into the hero business?”

 

Beast Boy clears his throat. "Um...well I..."

 

"Garfield...Is that you?"

 

Beast Boy and Chun-Li to the right seeing a dark-skinned African girl. She’s a little taller than the both of them. She has short silvery-white hair and blue eyes with pink lips. Her attire consists of a white two-piece tribal bikini-like outfit fitting her athletic body, with red, and sky-blue bands on her neck, arms, wrists, and shins, with golden rings around her wrists and ankles. She is also barefooted.

 

_'That voice...sounded like…"_ Beast Boy thought as his eyes widened. "Elena, I can't believe it!"

 

"It is you!" Elena replied excitingly after she gasp, as she ran up to grab him and wraps her arms around him, giving him a hug. "It's been too long, my friend!"

 

"Nice to see you again, Elena!" Beast Boy replied feeling her c-cups pressing against his face. He resisted to not get a nosebleed by the tight embrace of the bare skinned girl.

 

"We have so much to catch up, Logan." Elena said as she lets him go. "We haven't seen each other since we were kids."

 

"Oh, so you two knew each other?" Chun-Li asks, knowing Elena since they have fought in the last tournament held months ago.

 

"Yes, Chun. He's the Garfield Logan I've been telling you about." Elena states patting Beast Boy on the back.

 

"Oh, so you're the Garfield Logan." Chun-Li replied with a smile. "Elena has told me great things about you when you two were young. Like how your parents visited her tribe all the time."

 

"Yeah, Elena and her family are really nice." He replied bashfully. "So, are you're hear for the tournament too, Elena?"

 

"Yeah, I’m doing it because I like to show the world my tribal skills as a fighter." Elena answered.

 

"Well, how about we chat each other until the competition starts." Chun-Li suggests.

 

"Sure, I can talk." Beast Boy replied.

 

"Me too, I’ve really wanted to know all about you being a Titan." Elena said as she still hugs Beast Boy, who looks like on the verge of getting a nose bleed.

 

/

 

While separated from the other Titans, Raven is seen walking down the halls of the stadium. She has been thinking about earlier.

 

_'Maybe I was a little too harsh on Gar.'_ she thought to herself. Thinking about what she said to him as well as her actions. 'I don't think I've been a good friend to him since Japan.'

 

"Excuse me." spoke someone as Raven looks at the person in front of her. She is basically a Japanese girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and a red head band with tanned skin. She wears a schoolgirl outfit; a white button shirt with a red tie, a black vest with a black plead skirt, red boxing gloves, black socks and black boots. "Do you know where the sign up booth is? I'm really late!"

 

"I don't know where it is." Raven said honestly.

 

"Really? I thought if one of the competitors would know." she replied.

 

"I'm not competing."

 

"Really?" She asks in surprised, "Oh, sorry. For a minute, I thought with that outfit you'd be one of the fighters."

 

"What?" Raven asked, as she took a good look at herself. “What do you mean?”

 

"Well you do wear a leotard.” she points out. “Most of the fighters here wear revealing outfits so that they can move freely.”

 

“I wear this because it’s the only outfit they wore back at my home dimension.” Raven states.

 

“Really? Wow never knew about that.” She responds. “Wait, another dimension?”

 

“I’m Raven from the Titans.” Raven states.

 

“Titans? Cool! I'm Sakura Kasugano, an aspiring fighter, personally trained by one of the best Street Fighters." Sakura introduce herself proudly.  
  
 

“Nice to meet you.” Raven replied.

 

"Nice to meet you too." Sakura said as she notices the time "Gotta go sign up, nice meeting you, Raven!" she said as she ran to find the sign-up booth.

 

Raven looks at her running off, while she goes to the opposite direction. "Well that was something.”

 

/

 

Beast Boy, Elena, and Chun-Li were chatting at each other as the girls are impressed of Beast Boy for what he did as a superhero.

 

"Wow Garfield, you’ve really did good on stopping the Brotherhood." Elena comment.

 

"I like the part about stopping the alien tofu from taking over the world part." Chun-Li states

 

"Well, I’ve gotta thank my teammates for it." Beast Boy states rubbing the back of his head. "I wouldn't have accomplished anything without their help."

 

"Elena tap her chin as she asked him “So…are you in a relationship with someone?”

 

"Well no." Beast Boy respond. “I thought Raven might’ve liked me, but I guess she didn’t.”

 

"I see." Elena taps below her lips. Chun-Li notice Elena's look as she turns to Beast Boy. Realizing what Elena is thinking.

 

_'I see now.'_ Chun-Li thought, giving her own smirk. _'Elena likes him. Why if he was a couple of years older I might’ve date him as well.'_ she thought to herself as she spoke. "Say, Beast Boy."

 

"Yeah?" he asked.

 

"Maybe after this tournament, why don't you let Elena come by to meet your friends." Chun-Li suggests, surprising Elena. "That way, she can get to know your friends more and the two can catch up a lot more over the years of being apart." she states, she likes to do a favor for her friend as Elena looks at the Chinese woman who winks at her.

 

Elena blushes at her actions. _'Thank you, Chun.'_

 

Beast Boy nodded. "Sure, I’m sure they will be excited to meet you all."

 

/

 

The announcer with blond hair, black shades and wears a black suit appears at the center of the ring, announcing the fight.

 

"Welcome to Jump City's Street Fighting Tournament!" He announced as the audience cheered. "Today, we have fighters from around the world come to partake in this tournament to see who's the strongest fighter in history!" the crowd cheered at his statements "And here are the rosters for the 22 competitors for the tournament! First up, a Chinese beauty and everyone's top favorite fighter, **Chun-Li!"**

 

The screen shows Chun-Li's image showcasing her doing a high jump kick.

 

"Next, he's a disgraced American boxer with a Mike Tyson complex, and is infamous for not always following the rules, **Barlog!"**

 

The screen then shows another competitor. A black man with a scowling look, heavily built body while wearing a blue tank top with a white t-shirt with ripped sleeves, blue and white jersey pants, and red boxing gloves and black boots.

 

The screen shows Barlog's showcasing him doing some boxing movements, and finally an uppercut.

 

"Third is the tallest woman of all the fighters in here! Her first started from last year competition, as she came back stronger than ever! She shows her tribal pride and never quit! Yes, this is **Elena!"**

 

The screen shows Elena's image doing her tribal fighting skills. And a drop kick that makes a crack on the ground.

 

"This woman is a top elite warrior from the UK! If you ever mess with her, she gonna give you a beat down! She is **Cammy!"**

 

The screen shows a white woman with a pointy bang from her blond hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. She’s wearing a green skin-tight leotard, with red gloves, and brown boots. Also wears a red military hat.

 

The screen shows Cammy has two wooden body figures opposite sides of her. She breaks the figures by using only her fists and kicks in one blow each.

 

"Next up is a man with Russian pride! A super buff guy that is almost classified as a Russian bear! **Zangief!"**

 

The screen shows Zangief, a large, built Russian man with a black Mohawk and full beard, with black eyes and white skin. He is supremely super buffed with full hair on his chest and red tights, with black boots.

 

It shows Zangief facing off with a bear as he grabs it on choke hold.

 

"This girl can hunt you down as she is a predator and her opponents are the prey! Give it up on **Juri Han!”**

 

The screen shows a Korean woman with dark, purple horn-like hair with purple rings around each side. She wears a purple frontal top called a dudou, supported with eight straps patterned like spider legs. She wore long baggy pants with purple tights with long fingerless gloves. She also wears bandages on her feet, as well as having her fingernails painted hot pink.

 

The screen shows Juri striking out against some opponents while giving a derange look.

 

"This man has everything taking away, but now he’s in this competition to show his brutal strength. Give it up to **T.** **Hawk!"**

 

The screen shows a tall and muscular Native-American man with long brown locks of his hair. He has white tribal markings on across his face and his strong chin. He wears a blue and white striped headband with some feathers attached to it, a large jean jacket that is sleeveless, ripped jeans with a silver belt buckle. He wore iron bracers covering his forearms, steel armbands on his upper arms and jeans, and brown sandals. 

 

T. Hawk shows himself holding a tomahawk to fight against an opponent.

 

"Next up she's an uptown girl of high-class, head of the Kanzuki Zeibatsu with an interest in fighting, **Karin!"**

 

The screen shows an image of Karin, a teenage Japanese girl with blond curly locks, golden eyes, and a blue ribbon. She wears a red shirt with a white blouse, a red plead skirt, black spandex shorts, and red shoes. She also sports black fingerless gloves.

 

The screen shows Karin sitting on a thrown, filled with riches and butlers. She has a confident look on her face.

 

"Next up is a man that seems to be a familiar face, but the difference is the attitude! He's the fighting spirited man, **Fei Long!"**

 

The screen image a young man with light skin, black eyes, and black hair. Wearing black pants with black slash, and black slippers.

 

It shows Fei standing tall while a bunch of injured karate dummies laying on the ground.

 

"Next is a heavy hitter from the U.K.! A thug who shows his way using his chains, here's the **Birdie!"**

 

The screen shows an image of a muscular but fat black man with a yellow mohawk, black eyes and pink lips. Wearing a black leather sleeveless jacket with a skull necklace, pop collars, and black leather pants with black boots. He is seen holding a chain as he licks it.

 

The screen shows him at a restaurant eating a lot of food, like pizza and chicken wings.

 

"Next contestant is a girl who puts all the wrestlers to shame! With her shameless appearance and entertaining look, here comes **Rainbow Mika!"**

 

The screen shows a Japanese girl with blond pig tails, blue eyes, tanned skin, pink lips and wears a blue mask. She wears a most revealing blue and white thong leotard with ruffles around her collar, sleeves and leg holes. She also wears long, white lace up boots with white stockings.

 

The screen shows her running down and jumps up and gives her opponent a high-flying kick.

 

"Next up is a mystical girl from Egypt! Give it up for the lovely **Menat!"**

 

On the screen shows a dark-skinned Egyptian girl with bobcut purple hair, golden tiara around her head, green eyes and purple lips. She wore a dark purple short sleeved leotard with blue nd gold neon accents, a blue and golden necklace, and a purple sash on both her waist to her shoulders. She wore black thigh high stockings with the heals and toes cut out to show them.

 

The screen shows her with her hands glowing blue as she forms them and creates a blast.

 

"Next us is a Russian beauty who comes across cold and demeaning. Give it up for **Kolin!"**

 

Appearing on the screen is a beautiful woman with long, blond hair, wearing a black Russian hat, icy blue eyes, and white skin. She wears a black Military jacket, a black mini-skirt, and black thigh high stockings with black boots.

 

The screen shows Kolin walking out from a room, with dozens of fighters laying on the floor.

 

"This man take sumo in the rings, now in the martial arts tournaments! Give it up for **E. Honda!"**

 

Appearing on the screen is a big fat but muscular Japanese man with cone-style black hair into a bush, brown eyes. Wearing nothing but a sumo style outfit.

 

The screen shows Honda do his sumo his stomp, each stomp make the camera.

 

"If you caught in her eyes, you'll be frozen in place due to her appearances! Here's **Poison!"**

 

In the screen is woman who has white skin, green eyes with a black mask, has long purple hair and wears a black peak cap with a chain-link design, a skimpy white midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of skimpy denim "Daisy Dukes" cut-off shorts and high heels. She also has a chain around her waist, a studded black collar on her neck, and a pair of hand-cuffs hanging from the chain around her waist.

 

The screen shows Poison doing her dance, while doing some high kicks at her pursuers.

 

"This man is the greatest American soldier from a huge war, now he in fighting off to show all the American ways of fighting! Give it up for **Guile!"**

 

The screen appears a man with white skin, blond sharp top hair, and blue eyes with shades. He wears a white military button shirt with dark blue emblems in each sides, a matching dark blue tie on the collar with 'US' emblems in each sides, dark blue military pants with a black belt on his waist and black combat shoes.

 

The screen shows Guile standing tall as he holds the American flag while putting up a United States pledged sign.

 

"Up next, she's a high school girl who has the fighting spirit, give it up for **Sakura!"**

 

The screen shows an image of Sakura Kasugano. She is seen doing multiple punches and kicks.

 

"From all the way from Brazil, she's a beautiful bohemian bruiser with a breathless body, here's **Laura!"**

 

The screen shows a Japanese-Brazilian woman with ebony long hair loose the right side while the left is braided. She has tanned skin, brown eyes and red lips. She wears a green short crop top with the words "Bonita" on showing her midriff abs, wears jean short-shorts with black lace shown around her hips, and brown sandals. She also wears a brown collar with a golden necklace.

 

The screen shows her doing a sexy walk and then doing a side kick at the air.

 

"Both of them grew up together, fight together, and now competing each other in this tournament. They're the bothers, **Yun and Yang!**

 

The screen shows two brothers. Yun, the one wearing a blue baseball cap, brown hair with a ponytail, brown eyes, and wears a white sleeveless kung-fu shirt with yellow arm bands, black baggy pants, and black sneakers. Yang is the one with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a sleeveless red kung fu shirt, black baggy pants, and black sneakers.

 

The screen shows two brothers, side by side, fighting off thugs off the street.

 

"Next up is considered a self-proclaim handsome man who hides a mask. He's the narcissistic fighter, **Vega!"**

 

The screen shows an image of a man with long blonde ponytail, blue eyes, and wears a mask over his face. He wears a white GI with a red sash, blue pants, white socks with black slippers. His left hand also sports a claw gauntlet.

 

The screen shows him carrying a rose, while on top of dozens of fighters.

 

"Next up is a Thailand fighter who was once part of a rumored organization! The Emperor of Muey Thai, **Sagat!"**

 

The screen shows a bald man with a black eye patch on his right side, gray eye, heavily built with only bandages wrapped around his hands and feet, and blue and yellow jersey shorts. His chest has a long scar across his chest.

 

The screen shows him punching a tank, grabbing it and throw it down to the ground.

 

"This man came from past years of fighting in his life, and never stop until he spots for the top! The one and the only, **Ryu!"**

 

The screen appears a muscular and powerful-looking Japanese man with spikey brown hair, and black eyes. Wearing white karate Gi uniform that shows his muscular chest, red gloves, black belt and red head band.

 

Ryu is seen doing his fighting style until he blasts out his signature technique towards the screen.

 

"And the final one is the new in this kind of tournament! He's lived in this city as he’s part of the heroic Teen Titans! His powers are from the animal kingdom, put your hands together for **Beast Boy!"**

 

The screen shows Beast Boy's image. It also shows him transforming into different animals of his choosing.

 

"That's all the fighters for the show! Everything will be decided on who's facing who in the match! The competitors will be chosen by random to fight each other for the competition! And for the start of the first round, our monitor says...!!"  
 

The monitor scrambles the images of who will fight who. It then stops as the images of Beast Boy and Sakura shows.  
 

"And we have our first two competitors, Beast Boy vs Sakura!"

 

/

 

Beast Boy looks at the screen. _‘I’m facing a school girl?’_ he thought. “Guess this is my first match.”

 

"And you’ll be fighting Sakura.” Chun-Li adds.

 

"Just don't make her angry or frustrated, because bad things will happen if you do." Elena states.

 

"Noted." Beast Boy said as he heads down to the ring.

 

/

 

"Wow! Friend Beast Boy's first!" Starfire said as she and the rest of the Titans watches their friend's match.

 

"I’ve noticed Beast Boy trained himself over the few months, seems he’s really gotten serious about this competition." Robin said with a smile.

 

"I hope Grass Stain can win this.” Cyborg said while eating a hotdog. 

 

"He’s gonna win this." Raven said with a thought. _'I believe in him.'_  
 

/

 

Beast Boy gets in the ring, as he faces off against Sakura.  
 

"So, you're the number one heart throb of Tokyo, right?" Sakura asks him.  
 

"Wait, I'm a heart throb there?" Beast Boy asks in surprised.  
 

"A surprising fanbase. But I guess some celebrity heroes have fans in other countries." Sakura states with a shrug as she gets on a stance.  
 

"Oh, it's on, school girl!" Beast Boy replied as he puts on his fighting stance.  
 

"Let's see, Hasselhoff." Sakura quips.  
 

"Three...two...one...FIGHT!" the announcer calls out, as the bell rings.

 

Both of them charge at each other, as Sakura sends out the first punch. But Beast Boy dodge her quickly by moving aside from her fist.

 

He leaps back as Sakura charges him with her punches and kicks. She sends him a punch as he grabs her shoulders to flip over her. But as she lands back, she steps down and then she swipes him off his feet causing him to fall on the floor.

 

"Clever...I'm not gonna finish that line." He said as he hears Sakura's yell, as she raises her foot down at him which he rolls over.

 

"Not gonna lose to you!" Sakura shouts with a smirk.

 

"A little stubborn I see." Beast Boy muttered.

 

They begin to exchange punches and kicks, as Sakura release a powerful and heavy punch that will hit Beast Boy's stomach. But he blocks her with his forearms and swings her way off of him.

 

_'That girl’s got some serious punches and kicks, I need to be on my guard.'_ Beast Boy thought.

 

However, Beast Boy wasn't expecting Sakura to land some kicks towards him, causing him to fall back.

 

"Not much of a dodger now, huh?" she asked him as she wraps her legs around his neck and place her hands on the floor. She raises her legs up with him rising up from the floor as she flips him over. Beast Boy hits on the floor as Sakura keeps her legs wrapped around his head.

 

_Must...get her...off!!'_ he thought as he grabs on her thighs to try to get her off of him.

 

"Sorry, but I’ve got strong legs!" Sakura states as she grips her legs harder on his neck, hoping for him to pass out.

 

Beast Boy begins to lose his breath. _'I can’t lose like this!'_ He thought, as he uses what’s left of his strength by doing one thing: he tickled her thighs up and down.

 

"Hehehey, cut it out!" Sakura laughs, as Beast Boy feels her legs loosen up so he tickles her thighs more causing her to loosen her grip on him. Taking the opportunity, Beast Boy grabs her legs and slams her on the floor, sitting on her back while gripping her legs back.

 

"Looks like I got the upper hand!" Beast Boy said as Sakura laughs "What's so funny?"

 

"Let me guess, this is your first time fighting in this kind of tournament?" Sakura asked him "Rules of the tournament, only way to win is if the opponent can't continue through KO or they forfeit."

 

"Dammit, that means I can't throw you out of the ring. “he said as he realizes that he’s holding her athletic legs. _‘Smooth.’_ He thought but he lets them go and gets off of her. “Fine, I’ll just have to beat you, and I won't hold back." Beast Boy replied while getting in a stance.

 

"That’s what I expect for you to do." Sakura replied with a smile.

 

/

 

"He's skilled." Chun-Li comments seeing the match from the booth.

 

"Of course, but I'm worried what will Sakura do to him. Hopefully he's going to come out alright." Elena said in worry.

 

"Pretty sure he can beat her; I just hope she won’t do anything to him." Chun-Li assures her.

 

/

 

"Grass Stains knows how to stop a girl." Cyborg comment.

 

"It's not a good idea." Raven said with a little anger.

 

"Why do you sound mad, Friend Raven? Are you perhaps jealous?" Starfire asked her.

 

"N-No! I just think it's a little unorthodox for him to tickle her like that." Raven states.

 

"Well there are no rules against that. I think it's just free for all." Robin comments.

 

/

 

Sakura press her hands together to aim at him, as the air around her hands starts to form into a ball.

"Hydouken!" Sakura shouts as she pushes her palms forward, creating a blast of wind towards the changeling who dodges the attack.

 

"What was that!?" He asks but receives a kick to the side by her.

 

"This is my master’s signature move that he taught me, the Hadouken!” Sakura shouts as she sends out another punch.

 

Beast Boy blocks the punch from getting into his face as he felt another punch on his stomach as well as a knee to his stomach. Beast Boy coughs out as Sakura grins.

 

Sakura then grabs Beast Boy and karate chop his back, causing him to fall to the floor. "Give up yet?" she asked.

 

"Not...quite." he said as he flips away from her. “I'm not going down that easily!" he said feeling his neck a little sore.

 

"I gotta admit, you’re a tough cookie to crack. But I’m still gonna win this one!" Sakura shout.

 

It was then the two charges at each other. Both sending out their own fists to each other as Beast Boy and Sakura both punches out one and another. The two fell down to the floor, looking as if either of them are knocked out. The audience waited, wondering if this is a draw match. But then Beast Boy slowly got up, wiping the blood from his mouth as he looks and saw Sakura already KO'ed.

 

"And the winner, Beast Boy!" the announcer states, as the audience cheered.

 

Beast Boy looks around, seeing everyone cheering for him. He felt glad that he had won his first victory without humiliating himself. Beast Boy then looks at Sakura, who is out cold.

 

"I have a good time, Sakura and you really are a good opponent. If you had gotten a little stronger, then we’ve both had gotten a draw." Beast Boy states.

 

Sakura groans as Beast Boy helps her up by picking her up bridal style. He carries her out of the ring and to the infirmary.

 

/

 

"Wow, even when he's beaten her. He still helps her out." Chun-Li comments, a little surprised.

 

"That's Garfield, always help anyone in need." Elena replied with a smile.

 

"He's some competitor, is he?" spoke a voice as Elena and Chun-Li turn to see Cammy coming to them.

 

"Cammy, glad to see you here." Chun-Li states.

 

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too." Cammy said as the both of them hugged each other. "You know that guy?"

 

"I knew him since childhood." Elena states.

 

"I only met him when he bumped into me." Chun-Li said.

 

Cammy takes a good look at Beast Boy, her eyebrow raised up. "Hmm, strange."

 

"What's wrong Cammy?" Chun-Li asked her friend.

 

"Nothing... it's just, that face... it looks really familiar, like he’s one of..." Cammy couldn’t put it on her finger, but there was something familiar about the green Titan. “I’ll catch you guys up later. Gotta do a little errand!” she said as she walks out.

 

“Wonder what that was about?” Elena asked.

 

“Who knows.” Chun-Li replied nodding her shoulders.

 

/  
 

**Somewhere in a distant land.**

 

In the grassy plain field, lies an old dojo. There lies a short, hooded cloak figure. The cloak figure was watching the famous Street Fighter Tournaments because the cloaked figure was bored. The figure was sitting on the couch eating popcorn, as the figure watches the first match. 

 

The first match intrigues the old cloaked figure, as he was eying on the green Titan known as Beast Boy. After watching the match, the figure went to the compute to do some research on him, and then found him information about him.

 

Beast Boy, a public hero whose identity is Garfield Logan, adopted by the Daytons aka The Doom Patrol, after Garfield’s parents, Mark and Marie Logan, have passed away.

 

"At last, I have finally found him!” the cloaked figure declares. “Mark, Marie, I will help your son to rebuild this clan!” the figure pulls out the hood, showing an old man with gray, moon-shaped hair, and a long beard. “And to teach him his family legacy! I will help make the Logan Clan rise up to its former glory again!” he then sniffs at his own cloak. “But first, I really need to get this cloak washed, why didn’t I do this a month ago?”

 

**/**

 

**Okay, just letting you guys know that this is just the prologue of the story. See, I plan on something big for this epic tale since I’m dissatisfied with the old story, I’ve decided to re-create the story but in a more epic and not rushed plot.**

 

**How many chapters? Probably more than 30.**

 

**How long is the story? Well, it’s going to be more like an epic tale. Each chapter’s probably gonna have more pages on my documents.**

 

**How about the harem? Is it going to be big or small? Well, let’s find out once the prologue is over.**

 

**In the meantime, endure this 4-part prologue until we get to the main event of the story. So, once I graduate from college, I’ll be pumping up this story with updates (note: I can’t promise you rapid updates).**

 

**Next chapter would be mostly about the first-round fights, as well as the Titans meeting the Fighters.**

 

**Remember to fav, follow and review, as well as support me on patreon.com/jp-ryder. Could use some money to pay off my student loans.**


	2. Good Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the matches starts with many fighters compete to go to the second round. Meanwhile, one member of the Titans gets spotted as the center of attention by a certain fighter, and Beast Boy gets told of a predicament of his awakening.

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I’ve been through graduation and got my Bachelors. On another note, prepare for a stampede of updates this month. Though I can’t promise you I’ll be unloading a lot this month, but here’s a new chapter of Beastly Fighter.**

**I don’t own anything that belongs to their respectful owners, so enjoy the chapter.**

**/**

 

Prologue 2: Good Fortune

 

After Beast Boy won his first match, he took Sakura to the medical bay area. With him are Chun-Li and Elena.

 

"Wow, Gar, you were amazing out there!" Elena cheered for her friend.

 

"Yeah, you’ve really stood out on your own." Chun-Li comment.

 

"Thank," Garfield replied while rubbing his arm. "Man, I didn't know the rules were really different."

 

"Well what’d you expect, the rules of Street Fighting are different than wrestling. It’s not your fault that you didn’t know about it." Elena replied puts her hand on Gar's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, but I really should’ve known these things next time," he replied as they hear someone coming in.

 

"Yo!" spoke Ryu who invites himself in. "Just stopping by to see how my student's been."

 

"She's resting well," Chun-Li replied. "She's tired out so some rest should help her."

 

"Good. I've been telling Sakura that she's gonna need more rest after training." Ryu states as he notices Beast Boy. "Well, what do you know, her opponent's here as well."

 

Beast Boy bowed a little. "My named is Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. Your apprentice has done really well, and I’m proud to have fought her."

 

Ryu smile at him. "You’ve fought with honor and strength, you have my respect."

 

"Well he’s not just a great fighter, he also does hero work in this city." Elena comments.

 

“Oh, come on, I just work with a team, Elena. Nothing too prideful about it.” Beast Boy replied with honesty.

 

/

 

"Come! Let us celebrate Friend Beast Boy's victory!" Starfire declares as she flew around to look for the changeling.

 

"We need to look for him first, Star," Robin responds. "He'll most likely be at the locker rooms with the other competitors."

 

"Well, why not look up the next fight while looking around for the locker room," Cyborg suggests.

 

"Who's next in the next round?" Raven asked, but all she cares about is finding Beast Boy to congratulate him on his first win.

 

/

 

The announcer starts to speak "And now for the second match chosen at random...!!" the screen shows a scrambling of rosters until it reaches to two fighters. "Rainbow Mika vs Zangief!"

 

Coming to the stage is Rainbow Mika, who flips over to the ring while jumping up and down.

 

"I’m gonna make this match my coolest one yet!" Mika declares, being all bouncy.

 

On the other side is the Russian brickhouse known as Zangief, who jumps from a distance and lands on the ring, creating a shock wave.

 

"Zangief shall crush you!" Zangief grunt in a declaration.

 

"Ready? FIGHT!"

 

Zangief sends out some hand knife strikes at Mika, who jumps around as she dodges. She sends out her high kicks at his arms which blocks them. She then swings around to slap his face with her rear, but he prevents it by putting his arms on guard. But it made him back away a bit. She launches up in the air as she sends her fists down to hit his shoulders. Zangief responds by grabbing her legs and threw her down on the floor.

 

"You're no match for me, Mika!" Zangief states as he raises his fists up and threw them down at her. Mika rolled over as she jumps back at the ring, stretching up the guard ropes as she slingshot at him. She sends some punches at his abdomen as well as raising her legs up to kick him by the chin.

 

Zangief backs away, as he launches himself back to grab Mika and swings her upside down. "Hey!" Mika cries out, as Zangief jumps high up in the air to land on the ground, hitting Mika down. Once he lets go of her, she rolled over but still stands up.

 

"Hard-headed girl, I see?" Zangief comments.

 

"I've been hit in the head lots of times before," Mika responds as she cracks her neck and shoulders. "You just help make my neck feel less stiff."

 

/

 

"As usual, Zangief shows no mercy on Mika." Chun-Li comments.

 

"You know that he’s so stubborn to win." Ryu state

 

"But it looks like Mika’s gonna win." Beast Boy comments “I mean, have you seen her moves?”

 

"You keep staring at her moves I see," Chun-Li replied teasingly.

 

Beast Boy blushed as he denies "N-N-No! I was just commenting on her moves! She's like, a Japanese luchador, kind of like Pantha."

 

"Well, she is a fan of mask wrestling." Elena states as she notices Sakura snoring. "Jeez, does she have to snore that loud?"

 

/

 

Zangief charges after Mika as he tries to grab her, but the masked wrestler jumps up as she uses both her hands to knife strike his head. Zangief was startled by the attack as Mika grabs him from behind, turns over him upside down as she jumps up, and launch him down on the floor.

 

"Gah!" Zangief cries out, feeling a heavy force upon his head.

 

"Not done yet!" Mika cries out, as she grabs his legs and spins him around, and around, and around, until she jumps up into the air, swings him up. As she falls she swings her Russian rival down and hit him hard on the floor, leaving a dent. Zangief lays on the ground as Mika stands onto his back striking a victorious pose.

 

"KO!" the announcer declares. "Rainbow Mika has taken down her Russian rival! She can move up to the second round!"

 

"Yeah, next round gonna be another victory!" Mika shout throws her hands up.

 

/

 

"She won!” Beast Boy cheered.

 

“It’s the obvious results, after all,” Elena replied with a smile. “I wonder who's up next?"

 

"Who knows, the matches always shuffles to who goes up against," Chun-Li answered

 

They watch as the screen shows the two random fighters to face each other.

 

"Next up is Vega vs Fei Long!"

 

"Ugh, I hope Fei Long beats him," Chun-Li said with a distaste towards the masked man.

 

"She knows him?" Beast Boy asked Elena.

 

"Vega tends to hit on Chun-Li which she does not like." Elena states "He's a very vain man."

 

'Jeez, sounds like a prick.' Beast Boy thought as he watches the match.

 

/

 

"Oh, will you stop hitting my mask!"

 

Stepping away is a short blond muscular man with a blond pointy tail, wearing an almost broken mask. He is Vega.

 

Coming toward is a Chinese man with black hair and eyes. Wearing black baggy pants with black shoes. His name is Fei Long.

 

"Man up! This is a fight to the finish, and why do you wear a mask anyway? Everyone knows who you are." Fei states as he's a little annoyed.

 

"I am the most beautiful man in all of Spain! I will not let you bruise up my face, which this mask is used for protection!" Vega states as he charges towards Fei Long as he swipes him with a punch. Fei blocks the punch but gets hit in the stomach by Vega's knee.

 

"Your face is the least of your worries." Fei Long states as the charge down to strike at Vega, who simply dodges it and karate chops Fei Long's neck, knocking him out.

 

"KO!" announcer shout. "Winner this round is Vega!"

 

"Yes! Check out my beauty my fans." Vega declares in a victory pose.

 

/

 

Beast Boy bored in his face. "Chun, you’re right, he is a complete poser."

 

"Fei Long should've won that one!" Elena complained. "Something's really up."

 

"Vega might've been gotten stronger last time," Ryu comments as he crosses his arms. "But he won't win any other matches."

 

"If I'm up next, I'm gonna beat his face until it's minced meat." Chun-Li comments.

 

"Onto our fourth match!" the announcer states as the screen shuffles as it reveals two more fighters. "Barlog vs Birdie!"

 

Elena looks at the changeling as she steps aside with him. She simply sits on the couch as she pulls him with her to sit beside her.

 

/

 

"I think I found Beast Boy right...here," Raven states, seeing the medic room as she leads the Titans to the location.

 

Once they get inside, they saw their green friend who appears to be sitting beside the foreign girl in a bikini.

 

'Who the hell is that?!' Raven thought to herself, feeling a bit irked about the scantily-clad girl.

 

Beast Boy noticed his friends as he waves at them "Guys! You've found where I am!"

 

Starfire flew in to hug him. "Hi, Friend Beast Boy, who's is sitting next to you?"

 

As she lets him go, Beast Boy puts his hand on Elena's shoulder. "This young lady is Elena, she’s my best friend when I was a kid."

 

"Hi!" Elena greets as she raises her hand at them. "It's nice to meet Garfield's friends."

 

"Oh, it is the nice to meet you too, Friend Elena!" Starfire states as she hugs the tribal girl in a death hug.

 

"Can't...breath..." Elena states, feeling the crushing pain.

 

"Whoa, I can't believe that I'm meeting the Ryu!" Robin states in admiration seeing the strongest fighter there is.

 

"Nice to meet you, leader of the Teen Titans," Ryu said makes the boy wonder smile.

 

"So you're Chun-Li, the famous Chinese fighter in this competition? Nice to meet you." Cyborg introduced

 

"Hi, you must be friends with Beasty here," Chun-Li said with a smile.

 

"Yeah, he's a fun guy." Cyborg states. "Just don't ask him about his jokes."

 

"I heard that!" Beast Boy said.

 

/

 

"Looks like Barlog's going to the next round!" The Announcer states as the screen shuffle more "Next up on the match: Juri Han vs Karin!"

 

Juri and Karin walk up to the ring, where Juri Han stiffens a laugh. "It must be my lucky day to play with you," she said while licking her lips.

 

Karin scoffs at her. "Your little mind games won't work on me," she replied as she gets into fighting position.

 

"Oooh, a feisty one. I'm gonna have so much fun with you!" Juri Han states.

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Karin went in first to send in a punch towards Juri, who simply jumps up and flips over, then did a swing kick at her. Karin steps back as she gets into position, but Juri grabs Karin's neck by her legs to slam her down. Once she lets go, Karin roles over and gets back into position.

 

"Come on, give me the first hit!" Juri offers her opponent.

 

"You want it? I’ll give it to you!" Karin shout charge at Juri.

 

Juri waited for the right moment, once Karin got close. Juri lifted up Karin's skirt, shows her blue panties, and give a huge spank.

 

Karin jumps away, hide her rear while has an angrily look. "Did you just spank me?!"

 

"Ah~! Seeing you looking embarrassed makes me horny!" Juri moans as she hugs herself in shivering.

 

Karin is creeped out by this woman as she responds "Like hell! This is borderline sexual harassment!"

 

Juri then grabs Karin after charging her, as she grabs her around the waist and slams her on the floor while sitting onto her. "Get off of me!" Karin told her as Juri grabs her ankles and raise them up on her level. "What are you doing!?" she cries out feeling her mary janes being taken off, showing her stocking clad feet as she feels Juri's nails tickling them "Pffftahahaha!! Nohohohoho!!" she laughs out loud.

 

"I won’t stop until you give up!" Juri shouts with a lustful smile.

 

/

 

The Titans and fighters see this and getting an awkward silence in the room.

 

"That...was unexpected." Beast Boy state, can't look away.

 

/

 

Juri continues to play with Karin's feet by licking them up. Karin keeps laughing as she feels her perverted opponent tickling down her legs to her butt. She feels Juri spanking her butt and pulling up her stocking clad panties in a wedgie.

 

"KYAAAAAHH!!!" Karin scream feeling the painful wedgie.

 

"Oh yeah! It's becoming a thong!" Juri stated while pulling her opponent’s panties up. Karin couldn’t take it as she punches Juri’s back, knocking her off.

 

She manages to escape from Juri, as she’s now pissed off. " I’M GONNA BREAK YOU APART!"

 

"Oh? Without this?" Juri holds up the red dress in front of Karin.

 

"Huh?" Karin asks, as she looks down and is shocked. She's wearing her black bra and panties with her garter belt connecting to her stockings. "Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Karin covers herself as she falls down with anime tears. "Why did you do thaaaaat?!" she cries.

 

"Do you forfeit? I'll give you this dress back if you forfeit." Juri offers.

 

"Yes! Yes, I forfeit!" Karin cries out while Juri threw her back her dress.

 

"Well, that was unexpected." The Announcer states with a sweatdrop. "The winner of this match goes to Juri Han by default!"

 

"Easy victory.” Juri shout with a smile.

 

Karin runs out while avoiding the crow as much as she could. "I'll get that bitch next time.”

 

/

 

"That was a dirty tactic," Robin states while avoiding the screen.

 

"Not all fighters play by the rules." Ryu states.

 

"I feel bad for Karin, having to suffer this much humiliation against Juri Han," Sakura states as she had woken up earlier.

 

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Ryu asks

 

"I'm fine, just need to stretch that's all," Sakura answered

 

"Well, we can talk about each other?" Starfire question happily

 

/

 

"Next match is Yun vs Poison!" The Announcer spoke, "Will these two fighters enter the ring?"

 

Coming out from opposite sides is Yun, who flips over to the ring. Facing him is Poison, who seductively stretches her leg through the ropes as she bends down to go through, as she steps into the ring.

 

"My, my, I can't wait to whip you up." Poison said with a wink.

 

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Yun responds as he gets into position.

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Yun charge at Poison who just standing there. Until Yun throws the first fist, Poison dodges him. Poison keep dodging Yun's attacks, Poison hits Yun at the chest with a roundhouse kick. Makes him fall to the ground, injuring a little.

 

"Crap." Yun winced as he saw Poison stepping in front of him. She swings her leg to kick Yun across the ring making him slide down.

 

"Hmm, disappointing." Poison states as she charges at Yun and kicks him in the gut. Yun felt pain but stays strong. He grabs Poison's ankle and throws her off of him. "Oh? Looks like you do have some strength."

 

"I won't lose to you!" Yun declares.

 

Yun does a roundhouse kicked toward Poison, who dodge his attack. She grabbed hold of Yun and giving him uppercut knee two times in the stomach. Yun does an arm twist, Poison didn't like that as she throws him away.

 

"You trying to break my arm?" Poison questions

 

"I'm trying to get you at a disadvantage!" Yun declares as he sends out many strikes at Poison, as well as his multiple kicks at the same time. Poison sighs as she keeps dodging them as she swings her crop to strike at him. Yun backs away, feeling a mark on his cheek as Poison gave him a dull look.

 

"Ready to give up?" Poison ask him.

 

"Not by a long shot!" Yun declares.

 

"Then in that case." Poison charges towards him as she flips over and grabs his neck by her legs. She then drops down and slams him to the floor. "Better luck next time, kid-" however, she felt her legs hold on by Yun, as he stands up and swings around in a circle. "Wha-what-what ar-ar-are-you-you-do-oo-ing!?" she cries out as Yun jumps up and drops down, slamming her to the ground, out cold.

 

Yun flips back up after letting her go, as the Announcer declares "The winner is Yun!"

 

Yun simply bows down in honor pose. "I did well to honor the fight."

 

/

 

"That was an impressive quick move." Robin comment

 

"Each fighter has their own moves to win any means necessary." Ryu replied.

 

/

 

"Next on the shuffle screen!" the screen shuffles more images of the fighters, as it finally stops to the two. "T. Hawk vs Menat!"

 

Coming from the left of the stage is T. Hawk who cracks his knuckles. From the right is Menat who shows up with her crystal ball.

 

"Do you fight with honor? I hope you do." T. Hawk gets in position.

 

"I'm sorry, but I have my reasons to being here." Menat replied as she gets in her position.

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

  1. Hawk raises his large fist at Menat to bring it down. "Don't think I'll hold back just because-"



 

"That I'm a girl, is what you were gonna say?" Menat respond as she dodges the punch. T. Hawk raises his head up and slams it down onto Menat with a headbutt. She hits the floor but quickly stands up to avoid a slam from T. Hawk's fists.

 

Menat flips away, reading T. Hawk's movements. She brings out her golden crystal ball to launch an attack on him, which hits him on the chest which pushes him far from her. She looks into her crystal ball, as she launches it to hit T. Hawk's jaw.

 

'Should I win this?' Menat thought to the crystal ball, which glows twice. 'I see.' she thought as she dodges T. Hawk's charge towards her. "The great fortunes have advised me to forfeit this match. I am no match of your strength."

 

"What?" T. Hawk asked, confused by the Egyptian girl's motives.

 

"The chance of my victory against you is about 300 to 1, I have seen all the possibilities of the outcomes of this match. So I've decided to forfeit." Menat said as her eyes glow pink, then disappears in a purple mist.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...Well, the winner by default goes to...T. Hawk!" The announcer declares, not sure what just happened.

 

/

 

"Who's that, never see a girl forfeit a match just because a fortune." Robin question while crosses his arms.

 

"That's Menat, she an Egyptian girl who does fortunes, and might possibly be magic." Ryu answered

 

"She's one of the newer fighters, though I don't get why she forfeited," Chun-Li adds.

 

Raven narrows at the Egyptian girl, wondering who she is. 'There's got to be something about her.'

 

/

 

"Alright! Onto our next match!" The announcer once again shows the screen as the images of the fighters scroll down, then stops at the two blond fighters. "Looks like a battle of the blonds! It's Cammy vs Kolin!"

 

/

 

Cammy clicked her teeth, she was this close to finding out about something but at least she notified her Guy and Chun about it in their emails.

 

'I hope they'd know.' Cammy thought as she walks down to the arena.

 

/

 

Cammy makes it to the ring, where she faces off her Russian competitor, Kolin.

 

"This will be over sooner for you," Kolin told as she gets in a fighting stance.

 

"Less talking, more fighting," Cammy said goes her stand.

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Both girls charge each other, fists contact each other. Both begin exchanges punches to each other, other gets hits by stomach or side even head.

 

Kolin strikes at Cammy with six hits on each hand, while Cammy blocks the strikes with her gloved forearms. Cammy drops down to swipe at Kolin's feet, but the Russian woman jumps up from the swipe and kicks Cammy with her heel.

 

'This woman's tough.' Cammy though. She felt cold from the strikes for some reason. As she felt Kolin hit her thighs. 'Dammit, she's been giving me cold strikes!' she thought feeling her legs a little chilly, seeing goosebumps on her bare legs.

 

"Feeling cold?" Kolin asked as she swings around, an icy mist surrounds her. "You should be." she stomps on the floor, bringing out ice spikes as Cammy got caught in. Cammy got caught in a mountain of ice, feeling her body frozen in a frozen tower. "I feel sorry for you," she comments as the tower disappears, as Cammy drops down on the ring, out cold.

 

"Cammy’s unable to battle, the winner is Karin!" announcer shout makes people cheer

 

/

 

"Oh man, if I fight her. She probably freezes me to death." Beast Boy said with a shiver.

 

"She's able to strike down Cammy like that," Chun-Li said as she gulps.

 

"Is she a metahuman?" Robin asked.

 

"I don't know about that, but she's one cold Russian lady." Cyborg states.

 

/

 

"Alright, now we move on to the next match!" The screen scrolls around, as it manages to pick the next two fighters. "Wow! We sure got ourselves a good match! The American hero Guile vs the most powerful fighter from the East, Ryu!"

 

/

 

“Wish me luck.” Ryu told as he exits the medic room.

 

“Looks like they’re gonna duke it out.” Chun-Li comments, knowing what this fight will bring.

 

“Duke it out?” Beast Boy repeats in confusion.

 

"Those two know each other?" Robin asks

 

"More like rivals and Ryu has lots of them," Chun-Li answered makes everyone turn to her. "Ryu, he's been fighting in tournaments all the time and he having some fighters that will fight again."

 

"Other than that, they're respectable with each other and are good friends." Elena states.

 

"This is going to be awesome!" Beast Boy said in admiration.

 

/

 

Stepping in the ring are Ryu and Guile. Both grin as they put on their fighting stance.

 

"We know this will come, my friend," Ryu said

 

"Indeed, soldier. Just don’t hold back!" Guile replied

 

"Ready? FIGHT!"

 

both charge at each other, drawing blows and punches at each other. Guile does a haymaker at Ryu, who respond with a low gut punch. Ryu draws 10 hits at Guile who falls back but kept his stand. Guile swings a kick for Ryu to the only block and punches at his leg.

 

"Sonic Boom!" Guile shouts while sending in a yellow blast at Ryu, who blocked the attack with his strong arms which hits them and makes him back away.

 

"Hadouken!" Ryu cries out sending in his spirit ball attack at Guile who dodges it.

 

Both begin exchanging punches and kicks. Ryu’s about to do an uppercut, but Guile block it and does a kick on the side. Both fighters held up in their fists and hit each other in the faces.

 

"Agh/Oof!" Ryu/Guile grunted in pain. Their fists makea a powerful shockwave that impacts them both; separated from each other as they slide back.

 

"You've gotten strong, soldier." Guile states as he wipes the blood from his mouth.

 

"I can say the same for you, sir," Ryu respond as he gets back into position.

 

"You sure you don't want to join the Interpol? You'd make a great member." Guile states.

 

"Thanks for the offer, but I have so much to learn." Ryu states as he gets back into position.

 

"Very well." Guile said as the two charges at each other. Ryu sends out his punch towards Guile, who dodges and punch his underarm. Guile grabs Ryu's collar and threw him down on the floor. Ryu roles over before Guile could elbow him.

 

Ryu jumps in the air and landed on the ground. He waited for Guile into getting up, once Guile begins to get up...Ryu charges at him, jumps up while twirling around as his leg up.

 

"Hurricane Kick!" Ryu called out his move.

 

Guile sees Ryu do his signature move, so the agents gonna do the same to him too. Guile charge at Ryu then does a backflip with a powerful kick.

 

"Flash Kick!" Guile calls out.

 

They came together, making a giant explosive at the arena.

 

The smoke begins to clear out, as the audience saw two bodies with one raised and the other down. The audience waits impatiently, as they see Ryu... down out cold and Guile on his knees.

 

"Ryu’s unable to fight, the winner is Guile!" announcer shout as the audience cheered.

 

"You did well, soldier." Guile states as he holds Ryu's arm around his neck, escorting him out of the ring.

 

/

 

"That was a good match." Robin states.

 

"Yeah, you can say that again," Cyborg respond.

 

"Friend Ryu has fought well." Starfire comments.

 

"You think you can heal him up, Rae?" Beast Boy asks her.

 

"Yeah, I should," Raven respond with a nod.

 

Raven saw Cammy on her bed, still shivering. She floats up towards her and uses a warm spell on her body. However, she gets caught in the eyes of a certain horn haired woman.

 

'My, my, I think I've found her.' Juri thought an evil smile creep up her face as she licks her lips.

 

"I'm next!" Chun-Li states after seeing the screen show who's she going up against next. "Sagat? This will not be easy, but I can beat him."

 

"He's a boxer, but I know you’ll win this one," Elena respond

 

"Thanks," Chun-Li replied

 

"Good luck, make sure you use those legs." Beast Boy said shut up his mouth. 'Why can't I stop that?!'

 

Chun-Li smiled while keep walking to the ring.

 

/

 

Coming into the ring is Sagat, who glares at his opponent, Chun-Li.

 

"Hope you don't hold back for a pretty woman like me." Chun quips as she gets to her stance.

 

Sagat just punches his palm as he responds "I have no words for you."

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Sagat held his arms up as Chun makes the first move. She sends out multiple kicks at him which he blocks. She aims to kick at his abdomen but he blocks her boot with his hand, as he twists Chun to spin around to land on the floor. He raises his knee to her face which she blocks, but gets her to back down once Sagat sends out his flaming punches.

 

She flips back as she lands her hands on the floor, with her legs split as she spins around like a top. "Spinning Bird Kick!" she cries out, as she spins around to kick Sagat far from her. She gets back up, saying "Got any words for me, one-eye?"

 

Sagat stands up, annoyed the pain. "Two words: Tiger Shot!"

 

Sagat puts his fists together in a fast move, created a small but quick blue wind projectile. Chun-Li quickly dodges his attack, the woman sees him created a dozen Tiger Shots.

 

Chun-Li has to think fast. She jumps up to dodge a few Tiger Shots but half a dozen hits her. She grunted as the shots hit her out of the ring.

 

"Chun-Li is still in the match as long as she isn't KO'ed or forfeiting!" the Announcer states.

 

Chun-Li jumps back to the ring, with her qipao slightly burned showing parts of her shoulder, stomach, and the loincloth burnt. Her pantyhose has some holes now. 'Great, now I have to change out of this outfit.' she thought. "You're gonna pay for my dress, Sagat!"

 

"Pitiful," Sagat respond as he's in a tiger stance.

 

Chun-Li did some frontal flips as she jumps up, spins around, as she sends out multiple kicks at Sagat. "Lightning Kick!" she shouts sending in her kicks at him.

 

Sagat begins getting pain, then gets thrown down by Chun-Li last kick. Sagat paralyzes in the chest, he stands up while holding his chest.

 

"I…am...not...done!" Sagat shout

 

'It'll be finished by 5...' Chun-Li thought, getting ready in position.

 

Sagat charges at Chun-Li while doing a few more Tiger Shots at her, which she dodges them each.

 

'4...' Chun-Li thought as she sees him coming towards her. Sagat sends out a punch to her as she narrowly dodges it. '3.' she grabs the arm and threw him down on the floor.'2' Sagat got back standing up as Chun steps towards him, turning around and swing back kick him as she swings around and kicks him again. Once she stands, she sends out multiple kicks; 30 kicks repeatedly as she shouts "Phoenix Fan Wing!" as she kicks up Sagat's chin straight up, sending him to the air as he is knocked out. "One."

 

"Sagat is unable to battle, the winner is Chun-Li!" announcer shout as the audience cheer.

 

/

 

After Raven heals Cammy and Ryu she walks over back to her friends. She looks at how Elena is so close to Beast Boy, which is making her chest feel funny for some reason.

 

'Why do I care if this girl's close to Gar?' she thought to herself, 'Maybe I'll just go apologize to him when this tournament's over.'

 

Meanwhile far from Raven, Juri Han talks to Kolin who holds a picture while looking at Raven.

 

"She is the one Gill has been looking for." Kolin states.

 

"So she is," Juri respond. "How should we approach her?"

 

"We shall wait until she's completely alone. Then we capture her." Kolin states as Juri likes the plan.

 

"Ooh, can we have a 'little fun' with her? She has some nice sexy legs." Juri states while licking her lips.

 

"You need to control yourself," Kolin replied in deadpan

 

"Hey, I only agreed to work with your boss since I am a mercenary." Juri states "So I'll get her for you, but I will do as I please."

 

Kolin grunts, why did her master had to hire such a psychopathic sex maniac?

 

/

 

"Now with four more opponents left, let's see who's up next!" The announcer states as the screen scrolls down on the next match. Once it stops, he declares "The next match is Elena vs Yang!"

 

Elena stands up with a confident smile. "I'm up!"

 

Beast Boy goes to her. "You be careful out there, and win this.”

 

Elena smiled as she pulls him towards her, hugging him. "I’ll never hold back, you better watch me Beasty."

 

Beast Boy only smiled. "Of course, now get out there."

 

Elena goes to the door, Cyborg puts his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

 

"Since when do you have the way with the ladies, Grass Stain?” Cyborg asks with a grin.

 

“I-It’s nothing like that, Cy!” Beast Boy cries out. “Besides, Elena’s a friend.” ‘At least, I think of her as one.’

 

/

 

Stepping in the ring, Elena meets her opponent, Yang. She gives a friendly smile. "I hope we become friends after this match," she said as she takes a stand.

 

Yang did the same. "I shall fight with honor."

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Both of them begins to attacking each other. Elena most doing kicks and Yang do sharp attacks.

 

Elena does her signature move. "Shoryuken!"

 

Elena back away and do a jump toward Yang, and kicking him all over the chest and few on his face.

 

Yang escapes her attack. "That was an effective move!"

 

"Thanks, it's one of my specialties," Elena replied.

 

Yang gets into his stance, as he charges and sends out some swipe strikes at her. "Praying Mantis Slash!" he cries out, sending in a blue wave slash at her causing Elena to back away but gets hit even when she blocks the attack.

 

Elena winced, as she saw him send out a kick towards her which she grabs his ankle. She twists him around as she jumps up in the air, to send in many kicks at him.

 

"Gah!" Yang gasped out of the air.

 

Elena stops kicking, she landed on the ground near Yang. Yang quickly recovery and begin to roll toward Elena, a kick in the chest. "Senkyuutai!" Yang called out, as Elena stumble back a little.

 

Elena only spoke "Nice move, but is not over yet!"

 

Elena places her hands on the floor while spinning around, swinging her legs around to land hits at Yang. He receives 10 kicks from her as Elena grabs his neck by her legs, and swings him down to the floor.

 

Yang felt the force hard as it made him hurt his back. He then saw Elena flip over and lands her feet on his stomach, hard. This causes him to gasp out air as Elena steps off of him.

 

Yang flips back up, as he stands back up. Elena did a crouching position as she sidesteps left to right. Yang throws in his strikes at Elena by the chest to the stomach. Elena responds by swinging her leg at his chin which he dodges. She then sweeps around his feet which he jumps up from the leg sweep.

 

/

 

"Are he and his brother that tough?" Beast Boy asked.

 

"Of course, after all, they used to work with me," Chun-Li replied.

 

They turn to her with a shocked expression, Beast Boy spoke. "Seriously, those two?"

 

"Yeah, both of them are my apprentices, they’re good at stopping crime together." Chun-Li states.

 

"So they've trained under you?" Robin asked.

 

"Wow, they must've been fine students," Starfire said.

 

"Yeah, those two kung-fu nuts are the best new generation fighters out here. Like me and Elena." Sakura states as she turns to Beast Boy "Maybe someday you'll be one of the best upstart rookies, handsome."

 

Beast Boy blushes, but stop of what she said. "I...don't know Sakura. I have been a hero all the time, I don't just give it up."

 

"Gar...becoming a street fighter isn't a crime. You’ll still be a hero when you use you're fighting skills in your own way." Chun-Li replied, “Think of it as a hobby.”

 

Beast Boy looks down, she does make a point. This kind of stuff is not breaking a law, and the winning title is everyone aiming for. "Maybe I’ll think of about it at the second round. Besides, maybe I get to travel with Elena and have a trainer."

 

“I’d be happy to train you some moves someday.” Chun-Li offered.

 

“Thanks, I’ll think this over.” He replied.

 

Behind the locker, Raven heard everything. She has her eyes wide and puts both of her hands on her chest. Felt like a sharp pain like a knife.

 

'Why do I feel...hurt?' Raven thought she puts her hood to cover her entire face.

 

/

 

Back at the ring, Elena and Yang send out multiple kicks at each other. Yang took the initiative by striking at Elena with a snake strike. Elena dodges them as she sends out her palm strikes at him which he dodges.

 

'Gonna have to finish this with my special move!' Elena thought as she kept striking at Yang who strikes back at her.

 

"Time to finish this...Mantis Slash!" Yang shout charge at her.

 

Elena waits for a moment when she does a jump and doing a flip. Then she goes down as she pulls out her leg. Yang receives absolute pain once his back got hit by Elena's foot.

 

"Lynx Tail!" Elena called out

 

Her attack flashes as Yang gets hit straight down from the kick. Elena watches as he falls down on the floor.

 

"Sorry, Yang. But this is my victory." Elena said as she strikes a victory pose.

 

"And the winner...ELENA!!"

 

/

 

"All right Elena!" Beast Boy shout puts his hands up.

 

Chun-Li sigh as she states, "Looks like my student needs a lot to learn too."

 

"He fought well, along with his brother." Robin states.

 

/

 

"And nooooooow our final match for the first round!" The announcer states. "Give it up for our final two competitors, Laura vs Honda!"

 

Coming it out of the left is Laura with her hands on her hips. She walking to the arena, standing tall. E. Honda coming to the arena as stomping make the whole arena shakes.

 

"Well, looks like you won’t be easy to beat." Laura comment.

 

"I am honored to be fighting someone as skilled as you, but this will be my match!" Honda declares as he stomps on the floor getting ready in position.

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Laura went in first as she did a wheel kick over Honda's head. He blocks the kick from hitting his face as he pushes her back from him. He charges towards her as Laura jumps up from the sumo's attack.

 

"Alright, big guy, time for me to be in charge!" Laura declares as her hands spark electricity as she manages to get behind Honda by a choke hold. She grips him as she shoots out electricity all over his tough body.

 

"Argh!" Honda shouts in pain.

 

"Sorry, I hate to do this-Hey!" Laura shout suddenly got grabbed by Honda. "I thought I-"

 

"My body is tough to crack, unlike yours!" Honda responds

 

Honda begins to squeeze Laura, around her waist making gasp out of the air. She tried to hit him everywhere but no effect on him, so she came up something.... she took her two thumbs and puts them on Honda's eyes.

 

She sends out sparks in his eyes causing Honda to scream as he lets her go. He rubs his eyes as he saw a blur, as Laura shouts "Thunder Clap!" as she sends out a wave of electricity at him. He gets hit as Honda felt dazed as Laura jumps up to grab him on chokehold again, shouting "Lightning Spin Hold!" as she spins Honda around, forming a ball of electricity shocking him all over until she slams him down on the ring.

 

Honda tried to get up, but he felt so much sparks of electricity all over. He crawls over but passes out.

 

"Boom! That's how you start the fight and finish it!" Laura declares.

 

"The "shocking" winner is the new up and coming, Laura!" The announcer states as the crowd cheers.

 

/

 

"Dang, she defeats Honda in few minutes." Beast Boy comment

 

"Always knew that girl has something that surprising in this tournament." Chun-Li respond

 

"She does give a shock his eyes," Elena replied

 

Beast Boy begins to walk out. "Hey guys, I just gonna gets a little snack. Be right back."

 

“Don’t get lost when you get back!” Cyborg told him while Beast Boy shrugs as he exits out.

 

/

 

Beast Boy begins to walk off, looking for a snack machine. On his way, he bumps into Raven who doesn't show any reaction.

 

"Oh, sorry Rav, I didn't mean to bump into you." Beast Boy apologized.

 

"Why do you care?" Raven asks, in a tone of disdain.

 

Sudden by the question, he responds "What do you mean, Rav?"

 

"Why do you care about us anyway? Ever since you got here, you’ve been hanging out with that Elena girl and the other fighters rather with us." Raven answered turn to him with a glare.

“Rae, Elena’s a friend of mine,” Beast Boy states in defense “If you just get to know her-“

 

But Raven felt too much so she cuts him off “Then why don’t you go with her anyway?!”

 

Her snapping caused Beast Boy to back away a bit, as he asks her “Why are you so ticked off about this? I’d thought you’d at least stop acting so mean all the time like in Tokyo.”

 

“That’s because you’ve been an idiot all the time!” Raven snapped at him.

 

“Well I’m sorry that I’m such a nuisance to you.” He told her as he turns away “You know Raven, I have a lot of things I’ve regretted in my life, but at least I’ve learned to move on. What does this say about you?”

 

Raven sees Beast Boy walking out of anger, while she contemplates her thoughts. 'Way to go Raven.' She thought as she hid herself under her hood.

 

/

 

Beast Boy checks out the snacks machine, as he inserts a dollar to get one. He received a bag of chips, reaching out from the vending machine door.

 

"Want me to tell you a fortune?"

 

"Gah!" Beast Boy jumps up, almost dropped his chips. He turns around and saw Menat. "You’re that Menat girl-“

 

"Who forfeited the match? That is indeed true." Menat replied as she holds her crystal ball. "Hmm, something interesting will happen soon during this tournament.”

 

"Um...what?" he asked in confusion.

 

"Yes, I see a great future and..." her eyes widen as she starts to blush. "After this tournament, we shall meet again," she said as she walks out.

 

The green Titan looks even more confused as he thought 'What was that all about?'

 

/

 

Menat is now somewhere private, as she looks at her crystal ball speaking to someone. "His power shall awaken soon, Grand Master Tsuki."

 

Appearing from the crystal ball, is a black cloak man, only shows his sharp long beard.

 

"Has he been awakened yet?" Tsuki questions.

 

"No, but he will face off a strong opponent that will have him awaken." Menat answered

 

"Keep an eye on him, when he shows signs of his power." Tsuki spoken

 

"Of course, Grand Master Tsuki." Menat respond with a bow.

 

"Good, and also inform your master, Rose, about this as well," Tsuki told her as Manet nodded.

 

/

 

Somewhere in a dark room watching the match, a shadowy figure is seen on the phone.

 

"So, you have spotted her?" he asked.

 

"Yes, Lord Gill. The one named Raven is here in the tournament." Kolin replied.

 

"Good...make sure you capture her and bring her to me. Understand?" he questions.

 

"Yes, my Lord," Kolin responds as puts her phone back.

 

**/**

**Hope you love this chapter. Looks like there are going to be a lot of fighters to go through, but will the game shuffle the match? Who would Beast Boy face off who? What power resides him that sparks the interest of Menat? Will the next chapter include fanservice?**

**Also, I’ve managed to get both Street Fighter VI and V from Steam, so I’ll be able to play it. I’ve been playing as Elena and I keep losing to other players. Some gaming tips would be nice.**

**Now then, remember to fav, follow, and leave reviews.**


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second round, Beast Boy faces off against a deadly and narcisstic fighter, Vega. There, he has awakened a hidden talent. Meanwhile, Raven looks to rekindle, only to be brought in the hands of the wicked.

**Back with a mass update! Here it is, everyone, the moment you’ve been waiting for. A three-chapter mass update of Beastly Fighter! Now, I don’t own Teen Titans and Street Fighter as all are owned by their respectful properties. Enjoy!**

**/**

 

Prologue 3: Awakening

 

Before meeting up with her friends, Chun-Liwent towards to her gym locker. She walked around the corner and is shocked what she seeing. Vega digging inside of her locker, even some her personal stuff is out.

 

_'What is that bastard doing?!'_ she thought in anger, she march down and yanks the ponytail and pins him to other side of the locker. "What the hell are you doing, digging into my locker and going though my stuff!?" she demands.

 

Vega simply smile at her. "I'm just checking to see if there are any pictures of me in your locker."

 

Disgusted, Chun-Li grabs him by the neck and threw him away from her locker, as she kicks his ass far from her. "You better stay away from me or any of my friends, Vega. Or you'll get what's coming!"

 

"Ha! Unlikely, because you and I were meant to be together. That is fate." Vega states making Chun look like she's gonna barf.

 

"That's unlikely, cause I don't go for pigs." Chun-Li told him, flipping the bird at him.

 

"Someday, Chun-Li." Vega told her as he walks out "Someday."

 

/

 

As Beast Boy's walking back to the locker room, he was thinking what Menat has told him. Something about being awakened really made him curious. But as he was at his train of thought, Beast Boy got to bump into someone really startled him. "Oh sorry..." he looks up and sees who he bumped into. "Laura?"

 

"That's my name, don't wear it out, chico," Laura replied as she bends down, getting closer to Beast Boy's face making him nervous. "Say, I know you, you're at the second round, aren't cha?"

 

"Y-y-yes," he replied in a stammer.

 

"I see, what's a cute looking superhero doing here competing in a place like this?" Laura asked smiling.

 

Beast Boy blushes as he answered. "Well...I'm entering in because I thought that it'd be interesting to try out."

 

"Well, if that is then I can't wait to see what kind of move set you got," Laura said to him.

 

"Move set?" He asked.

 

"You know, you having your own set of skills, fighting techniques, critical arts, special moves, all of that to be a Street Fighter." Laura states.

 

"I... never knew about that before." He states.

 

"Well if you want to know... you just came back to me if you like," Laura suggests with a friendly smile. "Could use a good friend here." She states with a wink.

 

Beast Boy blushed hard as he stammers "I-I-I should go back to my friends!" he said as he ran out to meet up with his friends.

 

Laura chuckled as she says to herself "Starting to like that Verde."

 

/

 

"Alright! As the fighters prepare themselves for the second round, here are the next roster!" the announcer states as the screen shows the second round matches in according with the screen.

 

Round 2

 

Match 1: Beast Boy vs Vega

 

Match 2: Rainbow Mika vs Juri Han

 

Match 3: T. Hawk vs Yun

 

Match 4: Kolin vs Guile

 

Match 5: Chun-Li vs Barlog

 

Match 6: Elena vs Laura

 

"Huh? Looks like there appears to be a glitch in the matches as some aren't in that kind of order!" The Announcer states as he hears from his comlink. "Yeah? …What? …Are you sure? …Okay." he un taps his comlink as he gets back to the microphone "It seems to be intentional, ladies and gentlemen! And it appears that one of the contestants, Kolin, has forfeited the match! Leading Guile up to the next round early!"

 

/

 

"Does that happen often?" Robin asked Guile, who crosses his arms.

 

"No, but I got a suspicious feeling that something's up." Guile respond.

 

Meanwhile, Beast Boy came back as well as Chun-Li, both saw who he's facing off, the narcissistic fighter known as Vega. "So I'm facing that asshole."

 

"You should be lucked out, at least you don't have to face Mika, on account of her outfit," Cyborg said teasingly to the changeling.

 

Beast Boy blush. "Oh haha, very funny!"

 

Chun-Li narrows her eyes at Vega, as she turns to him "Listen, Beast Boy. Make sure you damage his face really good." Chun-Li states.

 

"You sound upset, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked her, noticing her glaring tone.

 

"I just caught him digging through my locker." Chun-Li told as everyone's shocked.

 

"What? That's horrible, Chun!" Elena told her, "You should report him!"

 

"And Vega will face punishment for it." Guile told her, no one messes with his friends, especially someone he looks up like a daughter to him.

 

"Oh I'll report it to him, when Beasty here kicks his ass for me." Chun-Li told him as Beast Boy gave a determine look in defeating Vega.

 

"I'll make sure he pees through a straw after this," he states as he heads down to the ring, as his eyes suddenly flashed for a second.

 

Noticing this, Cammy gave a look. _'Could he really be connected to them?'_

 

/

 

"And now our first match goes to the underdog green fighter versus the masked handsome yet narcissistic man from Spain!" The announcer declares through the microphone. "Beast Boy vs Vega!"

 

The two steps into the ring, as the green shapeshifter cracks his knuckles while Vega smirks underneath his mask.

 

"There is no shame to forfeit now, elf." Vega taunts as he gets into a pose. "Because this is my-"

 

"Would you shut your shit eating hole and just fight, you Fabio-wannabe!" Beast Boy interrupts as he gets into position to fight against the narcissist.

 

"Why I never!" Vega replied feeling offended, goes his stance.

 

"Ready....fight!"

 

Beast Boy charge at Vega who stayed his stance. Once Beast Boy got closer, Vega tried to kick him, but the changeling jumps in the air and does a roundhouse kick to the face.

 

"Gah!" Vega gasped, feeling his mask cracked as he felt his nose swollen. "What did you do to my face?!"

 

"Gave your face a little touch-up. Now you look like Rudolph!" Beast Boy joked.

 

"Now you have done it!" Vega grabs a gauntlet as he sprouts out three claws from it. "Now I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

 

"Wait, is that even allowed?" Beast Boy question dodges the sharp claws.

 

"There are no rules of using weapons in battle!" Vega shouts as he swings his claws at his green opponent.

 

Beast Boy gets a slash on the shoulder, make him wince in pain. He does some backflips until he is far away from Vega.

 

_'I got find a way get that claw off.'_ Beast Boy thought, thinking of a plan.

 

Vega just waves his hands to the crowd, as he enjoys the cheering. "Aw...I loved the cheers, that is why I’m number one in Spain. Maybe I should celebrate your defeat by screwing that Elena girl, and Chun-Li.”

 

Beast Boy eyes just flash out of anger. "What did you just say?"

 

"I am the strongest and most beautiful fighter in all of Spain!" Vega taunts as he steps towards Beast Boy and kneels him in the gut, making the changeling to cough out blood as he stabs him on the back shoulder with his claws. "It only makes sense to have beautiful women like Chun-Li, Elena, Cammy, Juri, Menat, Kolin, every woman to fall for me!" he states as he side kicks Beast Boy down to the ring, making him roll over. "An imp like you has no place for this world of street fighting! Just give up, you worthless freak!"

 

Beast Boy stands up, still conscious but then he felt Vega stomp him on the back.

 

/

 

"Garfield!" Elena cries out in worry.

 

"That’s just low!" Cyborg shout in shocked.

 

"I knew something wrong with that asshole!” Chun-Li said in anger.

 

"That Vega isn't playing fair, I'm stopping the match!" Robin told as he marches down to save his friend.

 

"Me too, Robin!" Starfire states as she flew with him.

 

Raven was silent from shock as she felt her hands tremble. _'Is this what kind of life you want, Gar? Trying to...'_ she hid her face with her hood as she marches down to go save him. _'I hope this makes up for what I said earlier, Gar.'_ she thought as Elena follows them as well and so did Cyborg and Chun-Li.

 

/

 

Vega continues to stomp Beast Boy on the head and his back, as he taunts. "This is for besmirching my face, you little shit!" he laughs maniacally while the audience averts their eyes when seeing a fight this brutal.

 

**_*Ba-bump*_ **

 

_'I...can't...'_

 

Beast Boy felt another kick to the stomach as he roles over. Everything begins to be in slow motion. He felt blood running down on his head.

 

**_*Ba-bump*_ **

 

_'This...guy...'_

 

The Titans along with Elena and Chun-Li march down to the entrance to the ring in slow motion. Ready to stop this match.

 

**_*Ba-bump-Ba-bump-Ba-bump!*_ **

 

He coughs out blood, as Vega continues to laugh as he turns the green Titan over. Vega was saying something but Beast Boy couldn't hear as all he hears his ringing. He's totally bleeding out from the stab wounds. Then he saw Vega's shoe raising up and is about to stomp on his face, and then a bright flash appears in his eyes.

 

A sonic wave flashes before everyone's eyes, as the audience and the Titans including Elena and Chun-Li block their eyes from the flash. They open them, as they're shocked at what they see.

 

"What...what is this?!" Vega stammers as he saw his foot grabbed by the green hand. He saw that his green opponent is glowing, his eyes glowing bright emerald as well as his hair turned snow white and spiky. Vega tries to get him to let go but Garfield didn't budge "Let go of my foot!" he demands.

 

"Okay." Beast Boy said as he moves his hand to grab Vega's ankle, as he rises up and makes Vega falls down and hang him upside down. "An eye for an eye," he said as he swings Vega down to the pole of the ring, hitting him in the masked face which the mask breaks as his face is smooshed by the pole.

 

"Gah!" Vega groans getting bruised.

 

Beast Boy didn't stop, he charges at Vega as he grabbed his face. Beast Boy throws him to air and flew towards him. Beast Boy begins beat severally toward Vega, and a finally hits Vega at the face. Sending him to the ground, created a little crater.

 

Beast Boy landed down, sees Vega laying unconscious with his face is all bruises, black eye, and cuts on the head to cheeks.

 

_'Hmm, one more finisher.'_ he thought as Beast Boy crash down, landing his feet onto Vega's crotch.

 

CRACK!!!

 

CRACK!!!!

 

CRAAAACCK!!!!!!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Vega screams in a high pitch voice that's enough to destroy an ear drum. The audience winced at the sound of the crack. And just to let the readers at home know, the author didn't say anything about no hitting below the belt. Everything goes in street fighting.

 

"And the winner is Beast Boy!" The Announcer declares as the green Titan stops glowing as he steps off from the unconscious and beaten Vega.

 

"Oh man...what happened?" He asked as he turns around, seeing Vega's beaten form. "I win?" he asked, as he looks down and winced, seeing Vega's pants covered in blood at a certain area. "I may have won too much."

 

"Garfield!" Elena cries out as she jumps in to hug him. "Thank god you're okay!" she cries out as she brings him to her chest.

 

"Whoa, check what he did to him," Cyborg said feeling uneasy seeing Vega's state, especially in that area.

 

"Beast Boy, what just happened?" Robin asked him.

 

"I...don't know." Beast Boy said honestly, after getting away from Elena's grip. "One moment I was being beaten to a pulp, next thing I know I saw a flash of light and end up beating Vega."

 

"What about your injuries? Those stab wounds..." Raven points out as Beast Boy checks himself but the wounds are...gone.

 

"Huh, must be my regenerable abilities." Beast Boy states as he looks at his shirt. "Though I may need a new outfit."

 

"Don't worry, there are some clothes in the stands," Chun-Li replied.

 

"I...should call the medic," Raven says sees a red and white ambulance. "Nevermind."

 

"Can we go back in, cause I don’t wanna stay here after what I did." Beast Boy asks, looking uneasy by Vega’s condition.

 

Soon they walk away from the ring once the ambulance comes for Vega. However, unknown to them, Menat is watching.

 

"He has awakened, Mistress Rose." Menat spoke to her crystal ball.

 

"Good, Menat," Rose respond to her apprentice. "But this isn't over yet. Gill is ready to set his move."

 

"I know, I have to confront Raven before-HMM!!" Menat felt a cloth gag in her mouth, breathing it in as she felt drowsy. She dropped her crystal ball as she fell, as Juri Han is seen standing over Menat.

 

"Naughty, naughty," Juri said as she grabs Menat, and carries her over her shoulder. "I'm gonna have to stash you somewhere. It's a good thing I've been warned about you," she said as she gropes Menat's soft butt.

 

/

 

"Menat...Menat! Damn it, she got capture!" Rose shout

 

"I knew being alone is a difficult decision," Tsuki replied

 

The two are in a spiritual world, communicating with each other. When Tsuki discovers Garfield, he knew that he had to contact Rose about the discovery of the last heir of the Logan Clan.

 

"Have you made any more predictions of the situation at hand?" Tsuki asks the fortune teller.

 

Rose looks at her Tarot cards, as she picks three cards. "I have a prediction on the turn of events at hand."

 

Rose place three cards in the air, as she flips one to show Tsuki.

 

"The Wheel of Fortune states that a certain event will change the status quo of everything," Rose states as she places another card. "The Journey tells that Garfield Logan will have to take a leave of the Titans to fulfill his quest, and..." Rose place another card, making her shock. "Well, it seems that the Lovers card has passed down a great fortune for him and everyone else in his life."

 

"Like how many lovers?" Tsuki question

 

"That I don't know of, it is like faith has big plans for him," Rose answered.

 

"Can you channel into the empath's mind?" Tsuki asks her.

 

"I did, but alas her powers are too great even for mine. If I tried to reach her, it'll put me in a coma." Rose told him as Tsuki sighs.

 

"Then we must communicate with Garfield soon." Tsuki states.

 

/

 

Beast Boy is seen sitting on a bench, as he saw the recording video from the TV. He is shocked as he saw himself go all out to Vega, beating like that.

 

"Did I really do that?" Beast Boy asked.

 

"You beat him like he's was nothing! It’s so cool!" Sakura shout in excitement.

 

"Especially kicked him in the nuts...nice one," Chun-Li said patting him on the back.

 

"From what I've heard from the paramedics, Vega might not fight for a while due to now having to have surgery for his balls and his bent dick." Cammy states in disturb.

 

"Well you girls, your welcome of me take down that punk." Beast Boy said as he stands up. "I’m going to see my friends."

 

"No way, we have to give you an award from us," Chun-Li replied as puts her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

 

He blushed as he asks her "W-W-What kind of award?"

 

"Well we want to be prepared for our next matches soon, so we want you to me and Elena massages." Chun-Li replied, making Beast Boy and Elena's eyes widen as they blush heavily.

 

"W-What?" Beast Boy questions.

 

"Don't forget me, these legs hurt a little," Cammy said.

 

"Sure, I'm sure you want to join in Sakura." Chun-Li replied look at the girl.

 

"Heh, why not? I still feel sore from the fight we had." Sakura answered while rubbing her shoulder. "You did this, Greenie, so now you're gonna take responsibility."

 

"If you're gonna say it like that, Sakura..." Elena blushed by the wording her friend used.

 

"C-Can we do something private?" Beast Boy asks.

 

"Sure, I know a place." Chun-Li sais dragging the red face Beast Boy as the others follows.

 

/

 

They found somewhere private for Beast Boy to give them massages. It is a private room which Chun-Li has rented out as her own private booth. It has its own kitchen, seats to watch the tournament, and a soft couch. It also has a booth and mini fridge.

 

"Wow, this place is amazing, Chun!" Elena states.

 

"I never knew you can rent private booths here." Beast Boy comments.

 

"Exactly, but as we watch the next fight you'll be giving us massages." Chun-Li states as she went to the changing room. "I'm gonna need to change out of these clothes. Elena, since you and Garfield are good friends, you let him massage you first," she said while closing the changing room door.

 

Beast Boy gulped as he looks at Elena, who smiles friendly at him. "Care to massage me, Garfield?"

 

"S-s-sure, Elena." Beast Boy replied as Elena grabs his hand and lead him on the couch. She places her feet on his lap, giving him a view of her long, well-toned legs.

 

"Start with the feet, and then up my legs," Elena told him.

 

Beast Boy gulps as he sees her feet to her smooth legs. He grabs them as he begins to rub her feet. His thumbs caress her light soles which makes Elena's mouth twitch a little. As he goes in between the toes and his thumbs rubbing the arches, Elena couldn't help but giggle a little.

 

"Kehehehehe." Elena giggled.

 

"I didn't know you were ticklish by the feet, Elena?" Beast Boy asked.

 

"Well, I-" Elena respond Beast Boy smile. "Why are you looking me like that?"

 

"Maybe give you a little laugh." Beast Boy replied looking at the feet.

 

Elena realizes this as she says "Gar, don't you dare!" but her plea fell on deaf ears as he starts tickling her bare soles making her laugh. "AAAAHH!! Hahahahahahahahahahaha Gahahahahahar!!" she bobs her head as she feels Garfield's fingers crawling all over her soles while holding her ankles.

 

"This is what happens when you're barefooted." He replied while tickling her feet, seeing her toes wiggle in panic.

 

"Danananage yohohohohou!" Elena laughs, bobbing her head.

 

Beast Boy goes to the legs, goes under it and scratch it. This results of Elena laughing like crazy, tapping her hand on the couch.

 

He tickles around underneath her calves, knees, and thighs, making Elena laugh some more as he moves up to her flat stomach. He tickles her there as Elena laughs out loud. Cammy and Sakura watching this are surprised by the two.

 

"Whoa, he's going at it," Sakura comments to Cammy. "You think he'd do that to us?"

 

"Maybe it's just with Elena since they're friends," Cammy respond.

 

"I-hihihihi thought yohohohou massahahahahage mehehehe?!" Elena asked as she feels her crush tickling her armpits.

 

"Oh I know, I just need to lighten you up a bit." Beast Boy answered

 

Beast Boy stops what he’s doing, making her stop laughing but breathing heavily. Beast Boy begins to rubbing her legs, making her moan of how great BB doing.

 

"Oh...Gar." Elena swoon looks at Beast Boy.

 

"I’m...almost done." Beast Boy spoke squeeze her thigh release some stress, make her squeal a little. "I'm finished."

 

Elena sighs as she likes the feeling of her crush's touch. She then did something unexpected, she moves down towards him and kisses Beast Boy on the lips.

 

/

 

Raven has been looking around for Beast Boy since he left with the girls.

 

"Where is he?" she asks herself as she looks at a booth door. _'I can sense him there, are they inside?'_ she silently opens the door, as her eyes widen for what she had witnessed.

 

Elena kissing Beast Boy, whose face has turned complete red out shocked and amazed. Elena pulls away from him as for making a cute smile.

 

"Thanks for messaging me, Beasty," Elena said

 

"Wow." Beast Boy spoke quietly.

 

Raven was hurt until that hurt turns to rage, as lights begin to blink. Raven's eyes morph into four red glowing eyes.

 

Suddenly, Raven felt a prick on her neck, as if some syringe hit her by the neck. Raven's eyes shift to normal as she fell, but gets caught by Kolin.

 

"Gotcha," Kolin said as she silently closes the door.

 

/

 

"W-Why did you do that, Elena?" Beast Boy asked.

 

"For the laughs and the massage." Elena answered while blushing. "Also, I've had this crush on you for a long time."

 

"R-Really?" Beast Boy asked her in shock. "I-I have no idea, Elena."

 

"Well, now you know!" Elena states with a smile.

 

"I'm back," spoke Chun-Li as she came out from the changing room. They all notice her and are shocked by what she's wearing.

 

Chun-Li wears a very revealing black dress shows all of skin, barelegged with red slippers. She walked toward very stunned Beast Boy, she places her hand on his chest.

 

"What you think my dress Beasty?" Chun-Li asks in a small voice.

 

"I...I...I..." Beast Boy said lost his thought of how sexy she wearing.

 

"Chun, why wear that outfit?" Elena asks.

 

"It's one of the outfits I have," Chun-Li said as she sits next to Beast Boy's right side, as she places her legs on his lap. "Go on, massage me while we watch the next match."

 

"S-Sure," he replied. He places his hands on Chun-Li's thighs as he massages them. He grips her left leg as he bends it and stretching it out.

 

/

 

"And now our next match, Juri Han vs Rainbow Mika!" The announcer declares.

 

Rainbow Mika jumps over to the ring as she gives a flashy pose. "I'm gonna win this!" she declares earning the audience's cheer.

 

Juri Han is stunned of what outfit Mika wearing, especially the pose that shows her slapping her bubbly behind. _'Oh, I’m gonna top that!’_

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Juri charges at Mika like she has the eyes of lust. Mika who stands her ground, ready to fight. Juri tried to get Mika's legs, but Mika stops her.

 

"Take this!" Mika shouts, throws Juri on the ground.

 

Mika sits on Juri's chest and makes headlock to Juri’s head.

 

Juri, however, uses her legs to push Mika out of her back. She sees Mika getting up, she charges at her and grabbed her. So Juri is now on Mika back, checking out of Mika's ass.

 

"My, my, such a beautiful ass." Juri said as she slaps Mika's buttocks.

 

"Gah! Cut that out!" Mika demands as she blushes. She then feels Juri Han groping her buttocks making her moan. "Ah!...S-s-stop that...that...ooh!!" she cries in moans.

 

Juri gave a perverted smile as the next thing Mika knows, she rapidly slaps her buttocks at a rapid speed. Each slap jiggles Mika's butt, as well as making her bare cheeks red from the slapping.

 

"Ahhh...Ahhh...stop it...STOP!" Mika screams in tears.

 

"Oh, I love a lady who cries!" Juri shouts with a lustful smile.

 

Mika has enough, she puts both her hands on the ground. And do a big push up which forces Juri out of Mika’s back.

 

Mika got back up, she felt the stinging pain on her red sore buttocks. "You'll pay for this!" she winced.

 

"Oh, want more pain? I'm gonna make you cry until you're wet!" Juri Han states as the two charges at each other, delivering hits and blows.

 

/

 

"Does she have to do that to her opponent?" Beast Boy asked while taking Chun's red slipper off and massage her foot.

 

"That Juri doesn't have any self-control," Chun replied while holding back a little laugh when Beast Boy is massaging her foot.

 

"She’s always likes this to any female opponents, just can't control her lusts," Elena said shivers in fear.

 

"Last time at a tournament, she did the same thing to me." Cammy replied rubbed her own behind.

 

"She's a creepy stalker," Sakura states with a shiver.

 

"Ye-hehe ah," Chun-Li said after yelping a little laugh when she feels Beast Boy massaging her arch. Once he slips off another of her slipper, he massages her other foot by bending the toes. _'I can't let him know that I'm ticklish too.'_ she thought. _'At least, not yet.'_

 

"You feeling okay, Chun?" Beast Boy asked.

 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Chun-Li responds feeling a tender feeling on her foot rub "You're really good at this, Garfield."

 

"I've been taking online lessons, and it was the right time of doing it." Beast Boy said while presses the sides, release the stress points.

 

"Oooooh god!" Chun-Li moan, her eyes roll up to the ceiling.

 

Beast Boy sees Chun-Li lead back on the sofa, seeing her busts come out from the black V-strap.

 

"Oops," Chun-Li said.

 

/

 

Juri and Mika continue to duke it out. Mika swings her rear to hit Juri who took it. Juri gave a pleasurable look anytime Mika strikes at her.

 

"I’m gonna eat your ass hear and there!” Juri shouts with a big smile when grabbing the rear.

 

Mika pushes her away, as she thinks up some ideas in how to beat her. She came up with one idea…and she hates it. Juri charges at Mika, but Mika jumped in the air. As she landed on Juri's shoulders...and wrapped her legs around her neck.

 

"Oooh, your thighs are warm!" Juri moans while sticking her tongue out to lick Mika's thigh.

 

Mika shivers as she moves down her body to slam Juri Han down on the floor. "This oughta teach you!" she cries out. Suddenly she felt her legs spread open as Juri Han crawls on top of her. "What!?" she cries out.

 

"Now you're gonna get it," Juri said while licking her lips. She dives down and assault Mika's lips with hers and gives her a full make-out session. She gropes Mika's bust and her buttocks while wrapping around her body preventing her from resisting. Mika tries to resist, but Juri is just too strong.

 

"I don't care if people are looking, I’m gonna get what I want!" Juri whispered while she look at Mika’s crotch.

 

"NO!" Mika shout uses her all of her strength to get her off. "I GIVE UP! I QUIT THE MATCH!"

 

"Well folks, it looks like Mika has forfeited the match! The winner, Juri Han!" the announcer declares. Once Juri Han gets off of Mika all she receives are boos and jeers.

 

"Nice game, pigtails," Juri said as she slaps Mika's butt, making it jiggle.

 

"I'll sue you!" Mika shouts at her in anger.

 

/

 

"I can't believe Mika lost," Sakura said feeling bad for the masked fighter.

 

"Yeah, hope she goes easy on you, Gar." Elena comment to Beast Boy who's finishing up Chun-Li's legs.

 

"Oh, that was amazing," Chun-Li said look at Beast Boy. "Thank you, Beasty."

 

Chun-Li gives him a kiss on the lips, making the boy’s face turn red. She gets up as she walked away with an extra shake on her hips. Cammy sits beside with a smirk, look at him with sharp eyes.

 

"Okay Greeny, make sure you giving me that message. And I gonna tell you where to message next." Cammy told him.

 

Garfield sees her red long boots, he unties and taking it really slowly. He shocked to see her foot is really clean and sharp tone legs.

 

_'Whoa.'_ Beast Boy thought.

 

"Make sure you get between the toes," Cammy told him as she wiggles her toes.

 

Beast Boy gulped as he massages Cammy's feet. He presses on the arches as he cracks her toes back.

 

"Ohohohoh yeah, right there," Cammy said, making a smile.

 

Beast Boy rubs the side of the feet which makes her swoon in delight. He felt how strong the skin and muscles are on her legs, “Like Chun, you never skipped out on leg day.” He comments.

 

"Thanks," Cammy replied while feeling relief from stress when Beast Boy works out on her calves.

 

"They're a bit cold on your legs," he states. "Must be from your fight with Kolin."

 

"Just rub them up until I feel warm," Cammy told him.

 

"Yes, ma’am." Beast Boy replied.

 

/

 

Raven wakes up in a gasp, looks around the place she’s in; nothing but darkness but she sees one light facing her. She then noticed that she’s not wearing her cloak anymore, but is now naked.

 

"Where am I? Where're my clothes!" Raven shouts as she tries to use her powers but it doesn't work. For strange reasons, she's feeling weaker.

 

"Can't use magic with Nth metal bonds," spoke Kolin who march down to the empath along with Juri Han, who gave a perverted smile.

 

"And the one that took your clothes...guilty as charged!" Juri states, raising her hand up.

 

"What the hell's going on?" Raven demands.

 

"All will be revealed soon." Kolin told as she sits on a chair "Master has piqued his interest in you, and soon you'll fulfill that goal for his plans on this world."

 

"What plans?" Raven questions.

 

"It’s a secret for now, and as for you!" Juri said as jump toward her. "Let's have some fun!"

 

Juri grabs Raven's legs which the empath tries to retrieve them but Juri leg locks her legs. Juri caresses the gray smooth legs up to the feet, as her nails tickle them up and down by the soles.

 

"Kehehehehehe cuhuhuhut it owhohohohohout!!!" Raven laughs out loud as Juri tickles her feet to her legs.

 

"They're mine to play now!" Juri states as she continues to tickle torture Raven's feet. The gray feet shifts and turns from Juri's fingernails as she scrit-scratch the arches and squeezes the balls of the feet.

 

Kolin rolled her eyes as she sits on her chair. She files her nails while ignoring Raven's laughter and a plea for help.

 

/

 

The 3rd match starts as Yun faces off against T. Hawk.

 

"Lunch Punch!" Yun shouts as he jumps up with his fist straight to punch T. Hawk who blocks his punch.

 

"You tough kid, you have good potential." T. Hawk states.

 

"My brother may have lost, but I'll keep on winning for us!" Yun replied

 

Yun keeps attacking T. Hawk defending each move. T. Hawk grabbed Yun by the waist and twirls him all over.

 

"High Slam!" T. Hawk shouts as he slams Yun on the ground.

 

"Gah!" Yun cries out, feeling his shoulder in pain. He winces as he held onto his aching shoulder.

 

"You should give up while you can, son." T. Hawk said in concern. "I do not wish to fight an injured enemy. That won't be honorable."

 

"No..." Yun replied stands up slowly. "I know you fight for honor, but I keep fighting until I drop...that's my honor."

 

"Well...It hurts me to do this son." T. Hawk said as he fighting stands.

 

Yun slowly goes toward T. Hawk, his hands glow. "Raisen Mahhaken!"

 

Yun quickly slashes his hands as blue energy all over T. Hawk on his chest.

 

  1. Hawk dusts off the attack, he simply walked toward Yun and puts his fingers on the forehead as push him down making Yun passes out.



 

"You show great honor and high spirit." T. Hawk said, smiling towards Yun.

 

"Yun is passed out, the winner is T. Hawk!" announcer shout as cheers and applause.

 

/

 

"Man, T. Hawk didn't put on some restraints on Yun." Sakura comments.

 

"Yeah, hopefully, this will teach Yun to work harder," Chun-Li replied.

 

"You really are a strict master." Elena comment.

 

"Is called tough love, if you show compassion towards them... they’ll just walked all over you," Chun-Li said crosses her arms. "I see Cammy’s enjoying herself."

 

It's true, Cammy has her eyes shut as she looks relieved from Beast Boy's massages. He cracks her toes, stretches up her legs, and squeeze the muscle on her well-toned legs.

 

"This should do it." Beast Boy told her.

 

"There's just one more thing," she told as she turns over, showing her wedged up buttocks towards him. "I need you to massage my butt."

 

Beast Boy almost did a spit take. "WHAT!!?"

 

"Please, Beast Boy? I need a good rubbing after that fight with Kolin." Cammy told him. "Also, you're gonna need to have my waist under your arm around it. No questions why." To the readers that may not guess, Cammy has a very specific kink for it. "It'll be okay, right Elena?"

 

"Sure, if your butt feels cold then Garfield can rub it warmer," Elena replied with a smile.

 

_'You're just too pure for this world, Elena.'_ Beast Boy thought as he hesitantly wrapped his arm around Cammy's waist, where her buttocks are up front of his lower view. He places the legs over his stomach to his lap, giving a view of the backside of Cammy's rear and legs.

 

He begins to place his hands on her buttocks, as he starts to rub them. They felt soft was his thought, as he massages the cheeks under his arm.

 

"Ooooh yeeeesss." Cammy sighs in relief. "Squeeze them."

 

He rubs and squeezes the behind as he feels it all firm and cold. He rubs it fast as well as squeezing it. Cammy can feel something poking her knee, which is over Beast Boy's lap.

 

Elena notice Cammy was breathing heavily as she goes in front of the British woman's bare feet. She wraps them around her arm as she tickles Cammy's pink soles.

 

"Hehehehe whahahat arerere yohohou doing!" Cammy laughed.

 

"I just wanted to get you excited in your message Cammy," Elena said

 

"Well, I should better get going to my match," Chun-Li said as she puts on her red slippers back on as she goes to the door.

 

"Good luck, Chun!" Sakura told as Chun-Li goes to her match.

 

/

 

Well, time for another round...Chun-Li vs Barlog!" announcer shout

 

Chun-Li comes up to the arena. "Ready to be beaten?"

 

Barlog came up while hitting his gloves. "I ain't gonna lose to you this time, woman!"

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Barlog charges in to throw his punch at Chun, who dodges it swiftly. He sends out another which she dodges again "Ain't ya gonna fight me back, bitch?"

 

"Just need the right...opening!" Chun-Li swings her leg up to kick Barlog's chin up, making him back away. She sends out another kick but Barlog blocks her kick and shoves her out of the way.

 

He manages to blow a hit at her with a Straight Upper. He then launches his head to her stomach with a Buffalo Headbutt making her hit the ropes of the ring.

 

Chun grabs the ropes and flips over to land on top. She jumps up as she does a sidekick. "Lightning Kick!"

 

Barlog getting a load of kicking all over in his chest and face. Barlog back away, just a few minutes and charge at Chun.

 

"Take this!" Barlog shout dash and tried to hit her legs.

 

Chun jump in the air to dodge him, as she spins around and delivers a kick on Barlog back.

 

"Aiming for my legs...you have no honor as always." Chun-Li states as she swings and spins around to kick Barlog "Spinning Bird Kick!"

 

Barlog got hit by the kick attack as he held his arms up to block a few of them. He is then grabbed by the shirt and thrown down on the floor as Chun curb stomps him on the stomach.

 

"Argh!" Barlog coughs out his breath.

 

"Just give up, and go back to real boxing," Chun-Li said crosses her arms.

 

"You...bitch!" Barlog shout tried to get up.

 

Chun-Li jumps up and do a big knee slam right in the lower stomach. Barlog felt a hugged pain in here making eyes go blurred and then blank.

 

"Barlog is K.O, the winner is Chun-Li!" Announcer shout makes the audience cheer.

 

/

 

"Oooh, you have gotten stronger Chun-Li~❤!" Juri said in lust while squeezing the gray, bubbly buttocks of Raven. "Especially with that outfit~❤!"

 

"Stop it!" Raven said with a full blush as she looks at Kolin. "Why are you here for!? Waiting for your turn?"

 

"I am not like her." Kolin states while filing her nails. "I'm here for my master's orders. And soon we'll confront the green boy soon."

 

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she narrows her eyes at her "What do you want him for?"

 

"He holds a power that he has yet to master. Lord Gill has seen his power when he defeated that inferior pig, Vega, and has taken an interest in having him join us to create a better world of his image." Kolin told her.

 

"Plus he's quite the cutie!" Juri shouts with a lustful grin “Wonder what his expression would be like if I mount on him?”

 

"You stay away from-HIIM!" Raven scream felt a big spank on the behind.

 

"I see it in you're eyes...you like him!" Juri replied as keep staring at Raven's behind.

 

"I-I-I..." Raven couldn't mutter the words as she felt her butt getting slapped. "AAAHHH!!!"

 

/

 

"Looks like I'm next," Elena said as she stops tickling Cammy's feet as she stands up.

 

"Good luck on your round." Beast Boy said stop for a second.

 

"Be sure to not hold back!" Sakura shouts  punch her fists together.

 

"We keep watching you," Chun-Li said as secretly looks at Beast Boy. _'And might have more fun to Beasty.'_

 

Elena walking to the door, as she opens it once she turns to the right to leave. She sees Mika walking alone as she has tears on the cheeks.

 

"Mika...what's wrong?" Elena asks as she goes to her.

 

"That damn Juri Han." Mika sniffs as she bit her lips. "My butt and my legs are sore because of her! I may not be able to wrestle for a while after this."

 

Elena looks at her feeling bad for her, then she has a suggestion. "I got a good man that can take care of that, follow me!"

 

Elena brings her to Chun-Li room, Mika shocked to see Garfield finish up Cammy's behind.

 

"Ahhh, my ass feels good as new! Thank you, Beasty!" Cammy told him.

 

"No probs." Beast Boy said as he looks at the entrance. "Rainbow Mika? Why she’s here?"

 

"Juri *cough* spanked and hurts her really bad. So I ask if you can massage her, well, gotta go! Wish me luck!" Elena shouts as she runs off in a hurry.

 

Beast Boy was sweating beads as he looks at Mika, who just cross her arms.

 

"Alright, Elena said you're good so get with those hands onto my cheeks!" Mika said as she jumps onto the couch laying down. "Come on, heal them already!"

 

Beast Boy looks really nervous when starring at Mika's big butt. The girl has wide hips and an amazing ass. "O-Okay." he stammers as he gets on his knees, as he presses his hands onto Mika's buttocks.

 

"Eep! Watch it!" Mika shout felt a sting.

 

Beast Boy begins to rub the behind making Mika winch in pain, no thanks to Juri Han. "Hold on, there is some lotion," he said as he grabs the lotion from the table, squirt it in his hand as he carefully rubs it onto Mika's butt.

 

Mika winced but starts to relax a little. She still feels the stinging pain but needs a little distraction. Chun-Li came back into her room, just to see Mika on the couch getting her butt rubbed by Beast Boy.

 

"Do I need to know?" Chun asked raising a brow.

 

"Elena got him to rub Mika's sore butt after her fight with Juri Han." Sakura states.

 

"Really?" Chun-Li asks as she looks at her boots, a mischievous smile forms.

 

Chun secretly going towards them behind, as Mika is alarmed to turn around seeing Chun untying her white boots.

 

"Chun-Li, w-what are you doing?" Mika said sees her boots slipped off.

 

"Just gonna have fun with your nice legs," Chun answered begin tickled between the toes.

 

"Kyahahahahahahaha NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!" Mika laughs out loud as Chun-Li tickles the wrestler's feet, while Beast Boy sweat drops as he continues to rub her behind. Surprisingly this works as a distraction as Beast Boy squeezes her buttocks making Mika cry out "Ahaaaooohhh!!" as he massages them up to make the pain go away.

 

"That should do it," Chun-Li said while focusing on scrit-scratching Mika's feet.

 

"How are you feeling now, Mika?" Beast Boy asked.

 

Mika got up and sits on the couch, and her behind feels normal. "I feel great! Thanks, Beasty!"

 

Mika hugs Beast Boy as he feels her big chest as he spoke. "N-No problem."

 

/

 

"Alright, now for the final match for the round, it's Elena vs Laura!" The Announcer declares.

 

Elena jumps into the ring, as she gave her tribal stance. "I can not wait to trade blows with my opponent."

 

Laura smashes her fists creating a spark, as she responds "Gonna finish this fight just as how I start."

 

"Ready...FIGHT!"

 

Both ladies charge at each other, Laura tried to shock Elena but Elena dodge her as she does some kicking attacks at a high speed.

 

"How are you so fast?!" Laura question

 

"Trade secret," Elena responds as she crouches down and did a low kick onto Laura's side of her leg. Elena places her hands on the floor to swing a kick at Laura, but Laura grabs her ankles and swings her up and place her over her shoulders and spin around. Laura drops down from the back, slamming Elena on the floor.

 

"Nice try, but I got more than a spark, two-piece!" Laura states as she gets Elena in a choke hold.

 

Laura releases a shock toward hands, giving Elena a mega shock on her all over her body, seeing her skeleton a few times. Laura screams at the top of her lungs, as Elena quickly puts her feet on Laura's stomach and push her away.

 

Elena shivered when she felt the shock. "I've never met someone with that kind of fighting style."

 

"The Matsuda jiu-jitsu, my grandfather has invented this move when he immigrated from Japan to Brazil." Laura states.

 

"You're Japanese?" Elena asked in shock.

 

"About a quarter." Laura respond as she charges at Elena "Now, punishment time! Lightning Spin Hold!" she grapples Elena in a choke hold from behind, as she jumps up and spins around shooting electricity forming a ball of sparks around the air. She then body slams Elena down on the floor. Laura sits on Elena's back, as she grabs her legs and pulls them up.

 

"Ah!" Elena cry out in pain, feeling her legs bending up from behind. "If you plan on tickling my feet, I'll be mad!"

 

"What? I'm not like that Juri girl!" Laura responds as she continues to grapple onto Elena.

 

Elena tries to get Laura off of her but she couldn't move. However, she notices Laura's heels as she gets an idea. She grabs Laura's ankle, takes her heel off and tickles her sole.

 

"Whahahahat are you dohohohohoing?!" Laura cries out.

 

"I’m trying to lighten the mood.” Elena replied while tickling Laura’s foot. “Tickle, tickle.”

 

Laura uses her static hands as she claps them together, to release a bright light flash making Elena blind as she lets her go. Laura kicks her in the stomach, sends her away from her.

 

/

 

"Hope Elena's alright." Beast Boy said after watching the fight.

 

"She'll be fine, Beasty," Sakura told him as she takes off her shoes and socks off, and place her feet on his lap. "Massage them, up to the thighs."

 

Beast Boy gulps as he’s nervous, he begins cracking her toes making her sigh out of relief. He rubbed her feet, Sakura squeezes the couch to not making her moan.

 

"Dame Beast, you are good.” Sakura comments.

 

"Thanks," he replied while rotating her foot to adjust her ankle as he did the same to the other. He massages her calf as Sakura wiggles her toes in front of him.

 

"What, not gonna play with my feet?" Sakura teased.

 

Beast Boy raises his eyebrow. "Seriously?"

 

"Each girl got one, so why not MEMEMEMEEE!" Sakura laughed while getting tickled between her toes.

 

"You’re right.” Beast Boy said with a grin. He tickles Sakura's feet up and down making her laugh some more with his one hand and his other massage her thigh.

 

/

 

Elena crouches around to find an opening to avoid Laura's attacks.

 

_'She can specialize in close combat, grappling techniques and breaking throws.'_ she thought. _'I have to find a way to beat her.'_

 

"I think you running out of options, just give up!" Laura said as she runs toward her.

 

Elena sees Laura charging up her static electricity from her hands...only her hands! She got an idea, she waited at the right time...Laura’s about to strike in the head, but Elena dodges her. Elena grabbed Laura's waist, pulls up in the air and slam Laura in the ground.

 

Laura felt great pain until sees Elena up on top of her grabbing her electric hands.

 

"Feel you're own attack!" Elena shout.

 

Elena puts the electric hands on the chest, letting the blast hits all over the chest makes Laura scream...then Laura passes out by seeing blank eyes

 

"Elena is the winner of the match!" The Announcer declares as the crowd cheers for Elena.

 

"Thanks for the fight, Laura," Elena told as she picks up the Brazilian woman over her shoulder and takes her to the medic room.

 

/

 

"Whoa, Elena sure went hardcore." Beast Boy comment in surprise.

 

Sakura breathing heavily of laughing. "Yeah...I have fun, thanks for the massage.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Beast Boy replied.

 

"So whaat do we do now?" Cammy asked.

 

Chun who sits next Beast Boy, answer, "Let's just hang out, my place can be a good hangout until we get to Round 3."

 

"Yeah, I can sleep here," Mika said as she lay on the other couch.

 

"Only you, Beasty and Elena are moving forward to the 3rd Round." Sakura points out to Chun.

 

"Yep, and its thanks to Logan who gave us these wonderful massages," Chun-Li states making Beast Boy blushed.

 

_'Logan?'_ Cammy thought, her eyes widen. "Your name is Logan?"

 

"Yeah, that's how Elena knew me. My full name is Garfield Logan." He responds as Cammy's eyes widen.

 

_'So it is him!'_ Cammy thought _'He's their son!'_

 

/

 

As the richest fighter of the tournament, Karin Kanzuki has witnessed a lot of fights after she lost. But one that got her attention is the first fight at Round 2.

 

The way a certain green Titan has shown to be this powerful in defeating Vega for her honor after Vega mentions her as being "his" girl, the changeling honored her by defeating the masked pig.

 

"Beast Boy...one of the Teen Titans," Karin said makes a smile.

 

If she can manage to bag her a potentially strong young fighter like Beast Boy, then she’s set to produce strong children in the future.

 

/

 

Menat woke up, gagged as she is bound by Nth metal cuffs. She's in somewhere dark and closed space. She saw three holes of light hitting on her face as she tries to stomp on the entrance.

 

_'Someone help!'_ Menat cries out in thought. _'Rose, help Raven! Anybody...Gill is coming!'_

 

/

 

"Has anyone seen Raven?" Robin asked.

 

"Maybe she's hanging out with Friend Beast Boy and the girls," Starfire replied.

 

"Wait, how would you know that?" Cyborg asked.

 

"Simple, I saw Friend Chun-Li lead him and the girls somewhere at a private booths. Friend Raven said that she went to find him and that's probably where she is." Star stated.

 

"Well we’ll leave them, BB’s probably having fun with them if you know what I'm saying," Cyborg comments.

 

"What are you saying?" Star questions in confusion.

 

"He’s saying they’re hugging each other!" Robin shout in panic.

 

"Ooooh… Maybe I can-" Starfire said

 

"NO!" Robin shouts, which makes everyone look him all red.

 

/

 

**Remember to fav, follow and review!**


	4. Loss and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy went up to face off Juri Han. However, he will soon later discover Raven in perill, as he is met face to face with Gill.

**Back with a mass update! Here it is, everyone, the moment you've been waiting for. A three-chapter mass update of Beastly Fighter! This time the end of the prologue! Now, I don't own Teen Titans and Street Fighter as all are owned by their respectful properties. Enjoy!**

**/**

End of Prologue

Beast Boy sees the challengers for Round 3, up on the screen.

Round 3:

Match 1: Beast Boy vs Juri Han

Match 2: T. Hawk vs Guile

Match 3: Chun-Li vs Elena

"Be careful with her, she's a total creep." Sakura warns.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful around her." he replied.

"Make her pay for what she's done to me!" Mika shouts with her arms raised up, fire in her eyes.

"Hey Gar, I got something for you." Chun-Li said holding a big bag. "You say need some clothes after last round, so I bought you these, so it'll fit you."

Beast Boy got the bag as he looks what's in it. "Wow Chun-Li, that's really thoughtful. Thanks."

"No probs, just hurry up to get dress, get Juri and kick her ass." Chun-Li replied with a thumbs up.

/

"Looks like I'm up." Juri said as she slaps Raven's behind, before she walks down the exit. "Later, my little gray birdie."

Raven growled, as soon as Juri exit from the room. Kolin march up to Raven, holding a syringe.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"Something to calm you down." Kolin replied with a sadistic grin, as she places her hand on the gray butt cheek. "Now this will prick a little."

"Don't you...EEEP!" Raven shout as felt a sharp sting on her behind. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just put you in a…very, deep sleep." Kolin replied, with a grin as Raven's vision starts to blurry.

"No..." Raven said her eyes begins to get heavy. _'Someone...help me.'_

/

"Alright, time to start the third round!" The announcer declares as the crowd cheers. "On our first match, we have the green rookie, Beast Boy vs the pervert from Korea, Juri Han!"

Juri gets into the ring, as she sees her opponent while licking her lips. "Nice new outfit, green stud."

Stepping into the ring was Beast Boy, who now wears a black Gi with a purple sash belt, black jersey pants and black shoes. He wore black three-inch wrist bands and a black purple headband.

"Thanks, thought I need it when I win this tournament!" Beast Boy replied as he takes a stance.

"Ready...FIGHT!"

Beast Boy charges in first as he raises his leg to kick Juri. The Korean woman dodges, as she grabs the pant of his jersey to pull him towards her, as she strikes him with a punch.

"Gah!" Beast Boy shouts, feeling the punch to his face. "Man, that stings!"

"I can get rough too!" Juri declares as she did a knife strike at him, which he dodges. She did a swift kick at his side pushing him back. "I can't wait until I manage to take you-"

"Not gonna happened!" Beast Boy shouts.

Juri charge at Beast Boy who do a sild kick, makes her drop to the ground. She grabbed his leg as she kicks him in the chest.

She brings him down to the floor, as she did a knife strike at him which he dodges but receives a cut on his cheek. "Why don't you transform? It's not against the rules and it'll be easier for you, you know?"

"Yeah, but last time I took the easy way out it didn't work out for me, so I've decided to use my own form to fight." Beast Boy said as he gets into position. _'Maybe if I try to do that trick again, whatever that was.'_ he jumps towards her, but she dodges away from him. She pulls his shirt back as she grabs him with her arm around his neck, and her hand holding up his head.

"Don't try to resist." she told him as she licks the cut of his cheek with her tongue. "Mmm, even your blood tastes good."

Beast Boy elbowed her stomach causing her to release him as he backs away from her. _'She's just too disturbing!'_ he thought while rubbing his cheek. "You're freakin' crazy!"

"Oh yes I am." Juri said while sticking her tongue out, as she begins to be crawling towards Beast Boy in a cat-like style. "I'm just a horny woman that loves to go after anything that walks and breaths, and I think I have an interest in getting you!"

"You do realize that I'm still 16?" Beast Boy points out while backing away.

"The perfect ripping rage, that way you can brag to your friends that you lost it to a cougar." Juri purred as she pounces at him.

"Fuck!" Beast Boy shouts as he dodges her, making her get out of the ring. He sighs in relief. But then he felt heavy breathing as his eyes widen. He turns around, as he saw Juri's deranged lustful look in her eyes as she sticks out her tongue.

"I'm going to take that green dick and suck it up until you're dry!" Juri huffs as she pounces on to him. Beast Boy shoves her face away from him as he turns her over as he gets on top of her. He pins her hands down as he wraps his legs around her legs. "Oooooh, this is so hoooot~!" she moans out loud, as if she's having an orgasm from this. "Rape me here and there! Do it!"

"This is not the kind of things to say out of your mind!" Beast Boy shout with a red face.

"Oh yes, it is! I can see you wanted to mate with me and with the others!" Juri replied while licking her lips.

"Why don't you fight seriously? Least you can do is not force your opponents to forfeit the match by molesting them!" Beast Boy told her.

"If you want to fight serious, you should've asked." Juri states, causing Beast Boy's eyes widen.

/

"WHAT!?" Mika shouts out of shock, as the girls all fell down from their couch.

/

"Shino." Karin spoke to her old age butler.

"Yes, milady?" Shino responds.

"I want you to set the record that Juri Han will be on my 'To Beat' list, make sure she's above Sakura." Karin informs him.

"Yes, milady." Shino respond as he picks up a list and writes Juri's name on it.

/

Juri grabbed Beast Boy's head and headbutt makes him grabbed his head. Once she feels Beast Boy's legs loosen up, she escapes as she gets kicked in the chest.

As Beast Boy is launch back, Juri Han stands up, her eyes glow. "I'll show you how serious I can be!"

Beast Boy gets back up, rubbing his head. He saw Juri swings her legs around bringing out a purple flashing light spinning as she shouts, "Drilling Windmill!" as she attempts to kick Beast Boy with this attack. He steps out sideways for her to miss. She then grabs him by the collar of his Gi, as she whispers into her ear. "Let me show you how true fighters fight, boy."

She kneeled him in the gut, as her other foot gathers a dark energy around her foot "Wind Breaking Chain Blades!" she shoves Beast Boy as she throws in a lot of dark energy blasts from her kicks, from the low, medium and high angle, towards him.

"ARGHHH!" Beast Boy shout in pain all over.

"Who's serious now?" Juri questions.

Beast Boy throws her away, he begins to stand up and injured a little. "Damn it."

Juri instantly appears behind him, shocking Beast Boy as she grabs him by the collar, has him down laying on her knee as she knifes strike his stomach. He coughs out a mixture of vile and blood, as she threw him back up.

"Come on, show me what you got!" Juri shouts at him.

_"Trigger him."_ spoke Kolin's voice through her ear piece. _"He should activate that move through psychological means."_

Juri Han smirks as she tells him off. "You know, that Elena looks sooo good in that bikini, I wonder if she's good in bed."

All it did was give Beast Boy a nose bleed, thinking about Juri groping and making out with Elena.

_'Of course, he's a teenage boy.'_ Juri Han thought as she sides step towards him as she whispers into her ear. "Maybe Elena can join me and Raven for a three way."

This cause Beast Boy to imagine Raven in a threesome with them, but then his thoughts were cut short as he asks "Wait, what about Raven?"

Juri smiled at him. "Oh yeah her, Raven, she's a fine catch. Got the finest legs to feel."

Beast Boy demands "What are you talking about?"

"She's in a room that's waiting for me." Juri answered.

"No, I don't believe..." he looks around the ring, seeing his friends but Raven's not there. "You're just trying to psych me out! The only reason Raven wouldn't stay for the fight was-"

"If you want proof." she grabs something from her pants and showed him her iPhone. Beast Boy's eyes widen, seeing an image of Raven bound with a pissed off look as Juri is behind her, pinching her gray tits in heart shapes.

Beast Boy's nose spray blood as he sees this. He covers his nose as he shouts, "Where is she?!"

"Not gonna tell." Juri teased as her left eye glows purple light, _'Oooh, his Ki level is rising up.'_

The green aura burst around Beast Boy, as his eyes glow fiery green as well as his fists and feet are bursting with green energy.

"There it is!" Juri Han shouts as she bursts herself with dark purple energy. "Now let's get serious!"

/

"There it is again!" Robin told pointing at the ring. "How is Beast Boy doing that?!"

"I don't know, but whatever set him off he must be more pissed than his fight with Vega." Cyborg responds.

"Maybe Friend Raven might know." Starfire suggests.

/

"That's what I was talking about, Guile." Cammy told the soldier who looks at the screen.

"I see." Guile respond, tapping his chin. "So, this is Garfield Logan, their son."

"He has the power alright, but he needs to control it." Cammy replied as she crosses her arms "I hope the old geezer's coming."

"Of course." Guile said look at him. "He taught his father, now the master's gonna teach him."

/

"Wow, he's really going at it!" Sakura states in awe.

"Do you know if he can do that?" Chun-Li ask Elena, who only looks as if she knew about this kind of thing.

_'So, this is what mother, and father are talking about.'_ Elena thought looking at her crush with awestruck. _'I hope you can win this, Gar.'_

/

Karin is biting her nail after seeing Beast Boy power up. "Shinso."

"Yes madam?" Shinso asked.

"I want you to and my researchers to look up Beast Boy's blood line." Karin respond while she keeps staring at the screen.

"I will, but first I would need to know what his real name is due to the fact that he is a superhero." Shinso states.

"Then do whatever you can to research him!" Karin demands. "If I am to marry him, our future children will be, oh so powerful~!"

/

Kolin watches the fight, while speaking to her master on the phone.

"It is as you said, Lord Gill." Kolin told "Mr. Logan has tapped into his power."

"Excellent. Once I enter, I will have him as my personal apprentice." Gill spoke to her. "The last of the Logan clan shall be under my rule."

"But what if he...won't join?" Kolin question.

"Then he will see his Raven begone from this world and I shall take his clan powers." Gill answered as he hands up.

/

Menat can feel it, she can feel the powerful ki from the stadium even if she's locked in a locker. She kept banging and banging until someone opens the locker door.

"Hmm!" Menat cries out, as she looks at her savior revealing to be Poison.

"What the hell?!" Poison asked, as she crouch down and release the gag from Menat's mouth.

"Release me, now!" Menat cries out, as Poison didn't know how to respond as she unties the Nth metal bonds around Menat. "Thank you, Poison. Your generosity will not be forgotten."

"Yeah, yeah. Who the hell would put you in that locker?" Poison asked.

"If I have to guess, it'll have to be Juri Han and Kolin." Menat respond. "But thanks again, now I need to get in contact with my master." she said as she brings out her glowing crystal ball.

"What?" Poison asks seeing the ball glow, looking curious.

"Master Tsuki, are you there?" Menat shouts.

"Yes, I can sense it too Menat." Tsuki said look at her. "Go to Beast Boy before _he_ does."

/

Juri and Beast Boy have duke it out. Beast Boy manage to hit some blows at Juri in the stomach, who counters back by sending him some counter blows at him.

"WHERE'S RAVEN?!" Beast Boy shouts at her.

"Yes, get angry. Go out of control!" Juri moans in pleasure while blocking his punches.

As Beast Boy delivers another bursting punch, Juri dodges as he manages to hit the ground, creating a powerful shockwave. The bursting green aura disperse, turning him back to normal. He was breathing heavily until he passed out.

"Oh, what an epic fight! But alas, Beast Boy has been KO'ed, so the winner is Juri Han!" The Announcer declares.

Juri grins as she went to grab Beast Boy _'Time to take you to Kolin.'_ she thought. But suddenly, Menat appears from a cloud of purple smoke. "What the hell?!" she cries out, as Menat taps onto Beast Boy's back as both disappeared instantly through the purple smoke.

"Damn it, she got him! Kolin's going to kill me for this!" Juri states as she runs instantly out of the ring.

"Well...that was surprise...but I'm sure Beast Boy is alright. Time for another round!" Announcer announced.

/

Beast Boy and Menat got transported to the locker room.

"Good, we saved him." Menat said while looking around seeing that they're alone, she pulls out her crystal ball. "Tsuki, I got him...he's asleep."

"Make sure he's protected at all costs." Tsuki told her. "Make sure to mind link his friends into coming here, Menat. Because we'll need more to find Raven before Gill comes."

"I understand." Menat said as puts the crystal away and puts her hands on her forehead. _'Teen Titans can you heard me?'_

/

"Who said that?" Robin asked while the Titans went to look for their green friend.

"Who said what?" Cyborg asked the leader.

_'It is I, Menat.'_

The three all heard the same voice in their minds. "Wait, Menat as in the one that surrendered?" Starfire asked.

_'Listen to me, I'm with Beast Boy and we're at the locker room. Come to us fast, Raven is trouble!'_

"Titans go!" Robin shout as three charge toward the location.

/

Elena, Chun-Li, Sakura and Mika all went out to look for Beast Boy.

"Where could Menat have taken Gar?" Elena asked

"What could she want with him in the first place?" Sakura questions.

"Something to do with that aura I suppose." Chun-Li notes.

"Yeah that pretty cool if you ask me." Sakura comment.

"Yeah, right when he passes out after the fight." Elena said.

_'I'm in the locker room, Beast Boy is with me, still pass out.'_

The four stopped for a second as Mika cries out "Who said that?!"

"That sounded like...Menat!" Chun deducts.

"Come on, lets head down to the locker room!" Elena said as the four went to the locker room to find Beast Boy.

/

Bursting through the locker room, the Titans, the girls, and of course including Guile, Cammy, and Ryu, have entered inside to see Menat with a passed-out Beast Boy.

"Garfield!" Elena cries out as she kneels and lifts his head. "Is he alright?"

"He will be." Menat confirms. "But now that you are all here, I must tell you what's going to happen and what's happening now."

"Just who are you? And where's Raven?" Robin asked.

"Menat as the stadium says, and as for your friend, Raven, she is at the hands of Kolin."

"Did you say, Kolin?" Cammy asked in shock.

"We've been investigating on her for a while." Guile responds. "She's the reason why we Interpol agents are in this tournament." he states as he, Cammy, and Chun-Li shows their Interpol badges.

"You guys are like, secret agents?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Chun-Li respond. "We came here because of Kolin, who has been at our radar for quite some time now. Along with Juri Han, a former Shadoloo agent, now a mercenary fighter who apparently got hired by Kolin for an objective."

"And that objective is to fulfill her master's plan, Gill." Menat respond, shocking the Titans.

"Wait, wait, wait, Gill as in that self-proclaimed messiah that's been on the news for a while?" Cyborg asked, having heard about Gill before.

"Yes, he's gonna come here for Raven and Beast Boy." Menat answered.

"Why he needs Beast Boy? I know he's a good hero…well, decent at the time, but he's not the best of a fighter." Robin states as the others agreed.

/

_**(Dream)** _

_**"Achoo!" Beast Boy sneezed, who appears to be in bed.** _

_**"What's wrong Beasty?" Elena asks while covering her naked body.** _

_**"I feel like someone insult me." Beast Boy answered.** _

_**"Can I get you something?" Chun-Li asks as she pop out of the cover.** _

_**"Naw, I'm good." Beast Boy replied while feeling up her legs.** _

_**"Maybe another one." Cammy replied comes out.** _

_**"I don't know." Beast Boy said, feeling up her behind.** _

_**"Oooh, can you smack my butt again?" Mika requests coming out of the cover, turns around and waves her big booty at the green Titan.** _

_**"And while you're at it, lick our feet!" Sakura said popping hers and Elena's feet in front of his face.** _

_**"Yeah, get us more love!" Juri shout comes out and hugged his waist.** _

_**"How did you get here?!" Beast Boy questions in comedic shock.** _

_**"We all here to please you more." Laura answered comes out with a smile.** _

_**"How about a drink?" spoke Menat who appears on top of him along with Raven, both equally nude as well as having large busts with big tits.** _

_**"Drink us all as you please." Raven replied while squeezing her own boobs.** _

/

(Real World)

After Robin asked the question, Menat gave a response. "It is because of his family clan's bloodline. You've all seen it before during his fights with Vega and Juri Han.

"That's his family's powers, for you see, Beast Boy's family powers is more powerful than you realized. Beast Boy just needs to be training...and becoming great a warrior for his family's clan." Menat said

"Hold on, this is a bit much, don't you think?" Cyborg said while sweat dropping.

"It's the truth." Guile states, crossing his arms. "Garfield's family are well known by Interpol. The Logan clan has been in service of Interpol for quite some time, his parents were Interpol agents that has helped us on the fight against Shadoloo."

"Shadoloo? You mean that terrorist organization lead by M. Bison?" Robin asked.

"Yes, that's correct. Shadoloo is- was, our main problem we had in years. They keep terrorizing many countries so he can rule the world." Cammy told.

"And how does this relate to this Gill?" Starfire asked.

"Gill as you know, is the leader of an organization called the Secret Society, where they have control over the world events since the dawn of history. Those urban legends and rumors you hear around the world? They're mostly responsible for those so they can achieve world domination." Cammy explains. "Gill also sees the Shadoloo as a threat, but more like competition. With Garfield's power, he could wipe out Shadoloo in an instant."

"And what does Raven have to do with this?" Robin asked.

"That I can explain." Menat replied. "The one known as Raven was a portal for her father, Trigon, to end the world. But she is also a portal for another gateway to another world."

Suddenly, the lights blink as they all hear a rumbling. This cause Beast Boy to wake up. "Huzzah what?"

"What's going on?" Ryu asked.

"Gill." Menat whispered.

/

Kolin has Raven in a container pod, as Raven now wears a hospital gown but is strapped with Nth metal bars.

"That should keep you down." Kolin said as sees Juri coming in. "What took you so long-where get that whip?"

"I borrow it...aw man, she's dressed up!" Juri replied carried a black whip. "I'm so gonna whip that ass."

Kolin rolled her eyes at her. "Sometimes I wonder why Gill insists on hiring you."

"Because I know all about Shadoloo's secrets, especially in where they keep their Dolls." Juri respond, with a lustful look in her eyes.

Kolin's eyes widen as she senses a presence. The lights flash as it crackles around the hall. "He's here."

The light begins to flash multiple times, and one struck wind coming in the room. Both ladies saw a man that has blue on right side of the body as well the red side of the left body. Has long blond hair that tie up pointy tail. Wearing white tribal underwear.

"I see you got the girl." Kolin said, looking around. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Menat got him." Kolin respond while glaring at Juri Han.

"No matter, he'll come to us in no time." Gill states.

"And how can you be sure of that?" Juri asked. Then suddenly bursting into the wall, were the Titans along with the Street Fighters. "Never mind."

"Release Raven, now!" Robin demands while holding his bo staff.

"Or you're going to regret it." Beast Boy said as he transforms into a tiger.

"Street Fighters, Titans, and Beast Boy. Welcome, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Gill responds.

"You'll regret hurting our teammates! Titans go!" Robin shout.

Robin charges in as he swings his bo staff at him. However, Gill simply stops the staff with his finger, as he sends his fist to hit his stomach. The boy wonder got launched back to the wall. Starfire grew angry as she unleashes her star bolts at Gill. He didn't budge as they hit him, surprising the alien girl.

However, Star got bounded by the whip and is brought down by Juri Han. Juri gave her a lustful look. "My, my, wonder if you taste-" she didn't finish as she gets hit by Starfire's laser eyes and then breaks out of the whip.

"Like x'hal I'll allow you to touch me!" Starfire cries out in fury.

Guile and Chun-Li jumps up to charge at Gill, who side step away as he grabs both of their ankles and threw them across the hall. "I am made of perfection." he states as he felt a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon. He turns around as he smacks Cyborg away from him. "I am the future messiah of this world." he felt the green tiger pounces onto his back, but he simply grabs it and throws him down on the floor. "Such wasted potential that you have, Mr. Logan."

"You let Raven go, now!" Beast Boy snarls in anger.

"Don't you wish to get stronger, Garfield?" Gill offers as he raises his hands up in offering. "Come and join the Secret Society, and I'll see to it that you will unlock the potential you have, and we can make this world a better-"

"How about fuck off!" Beast Boy spat at him. "You really think using that old Darth Vader tactic is going to work on me? I ain't that dumb, and besides, why the hell would I want to be trained by someone who doesn't wear pants?!" he said pointing at the underwear Gill is wearing "For god's sake, man. No one wants to see your bulging junk!"

Suddenly, Beast Boy gets choked by Gill who gives a deadpan yet deadly look. Gill lifted Beast Boy up in the air, Beast Bot tried to change but he can't due of Gill's power.

"You think you can insult me?! You're talking to a living god, you so stubborn like your father and mother...the same faith as this." Gill said as he forms his hand into a knife position.

*Stab*

"GRAHHH!"

Everyone's eyes, even Juri Han and Kolin, turn in horror of what they saw; Gill impales Beast Boy with his very own hand.

"I tried to reason with them, but they won't listen...so I take their lives with my own hands." Gill said cruelly.

Beast Boy cough out blood. "W-What?!"

"Do you really think a waterfall caused your parents end?" Gill question with a smirk.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he sees something deep in his eyes...remembering...a dark…vision.

/

Young Garfield flew away out of the boat, until he spots his parents all bleeding out. He spots something on top of the waterfall, he saw a cloak man standing near the edges.

Gar got a glimpse of the hood...a man with red and blue side halves who has devilish smirk.

/

Back to reality, Beast Boy whose skin turned back to Caucasian and his ears back normal. Gill's hand has green lines in his arm.

"He's taking away his powers! Stop him!" Guile shout while bringing out his gun.

Everyone tried get him but are blocked by a wind barrier, stopping them from saving him.

"That's right, I ended their lives just like that. Now just to take away-" Gill said but his eyes widen.

Beast Boy grabbed his arm and begin to squeeze it, more like breaking it. Gill gets hurt of this...he sees Beast Boy hair waving like crazy! His wound begins steaming as Gill hand begin burn like hell as he takes it out.

"You...bastard...you...pay for that! You...PAY FOR THAT!" Beast Boy roars green eyes turn emerald light.

Beast Boy release a gigantic emerald aura with a large amount of green static electricity. His skin changes back to green with his ears pointy.

"You...killed my mother...my father...for rejecting you?! I'M...GONNA KILL YOU!" Beast Boy roars as he instantly went to punch Gill in the stomach.

Gill felt an electric shock all around his body. He couldn't believe that Garfield would be this powerful, through his emotions. However, he knows that the boy doesn't have complete control over his powers.

Beast Boy extends his claws as he takes a swipe at Gill across his chest, leaving a bloody scratch mark. Beast Boy attacks and attack the self-proclaim messiah, but however Gill didn't back down. He did an upper cut at Beast Boy sending him back to the wall.

The others try to intervene, but Kolin and Juri Han steps in front of them. "We can't let you interfere."

"Then give us Raven back!" Cyborg told her off.

"We cannot, she is too valuable to us." Kolin states.

Elena takes the first charge as she swings her leg to kick Kolin, but Juri grabs her ankle and swings her to the wall. Chun-Li charges in next as Juri puts up a fight at equal footing between her and Chun-Li.

"You'll pay for this, Juri!" Chun-Li shouts.

"You know, I've always had a school girl crush on you!" Juri replied with a smirk.

Beast Boy's busy dealing with his murderer of his parents...Gill. Who stands tall, eyes glowing white.

"You are becoming like your father...a powerful fighter but is so foolish of his decision." Gill shout as he blasts a beam at him.

Dodging the beam, Beast Boy roars as he releases a big green emerald static aura. He charges towards Gill and tackled him, crashing through the wall.

/

Karin is in the women's locker room changing out, appearing in only her blue bra and panties. Then suddenly the wall crashed as she turns around.

"What the hell?!" Karin exclaims, seeing Beast Boy attacking furiously at Gill. _'It's him!'_ she thought, noticing the green Titan she plans to pursue.

Poison and Laura are also in the changing room as they noticed the commotion. Poison is wearing only her towel as she noticed Beast Boy and Gill fighting. Laura was just grabbing her gym bag when she saw the commotion.

"Verde?" Laura said, seeing the green Titan she met earlier sparkling electricity.

"You think just because you call yourself a messiah, doesn't mean you are one!" Beast Boy barked as he extends his claws, looking more feral.

"Garfield Logan...I given you the chance of becoming a powerful god like me! I'm sure your parents are holding you back!" Gill states.

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy growls as his hands form steam.

Instantly, he launches himself towards Gill, sending him scratch marks with his claws. Gill got launch out of the wall leaving the girls look through the hole.

_'Garfield Logan.'_ Karin thought, now having his name in her memory.

' _What a wild guy.'_ Poison thought, licking her lips.

' _Never knew Verde was this powerful._ ' Laura thought with a smile. _'Glad I befriend him!'_

/

The two bursts through the arena as Gill throws him into the ring.

The crowd of the audience looks shocked to see Beast Boy attacking the recognized occult leader, Gill. T. Hawk was just waiting for Guile to show up, but it shows that this happens.

"What in the hell?!" T. Hawk asked in shock.

"Bringing me to the arena? What a fitting play." Gill said as his fists burst into flames on his red side, and on his blue side his fist burst into frost as he places his hands together as he shoots a ball of fire and ice towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy changes into a mouse to dodge the ball of death towards him. He changes back as he charges with his fist forming static electricity, "This is for my parents, you bastard!" he cries out as he goes to strike at Gill. But as he places his fist hits Gill's abdomen, nothing happened. "What?" he asks himself "Where's the-"

"Like I've stated, you have no control over your powers." Gill states as he smacks Beast Boy aside across the ring. He then forms his hand into a ball of fire, as he says "Good bye, Garfield Logan. I shall now end your suffering..." But suddenly, Gill's head is grabbed by T. Hawk. "What? Who dares?!" he turns to see the Native American fighter.

"I don't know what's going on, but you are fighting dishonorably." T. Hawk said as he rises up "Mexican Typhoon!" he shouts as he launches down and throw Gill down to the ground.

Gill stands back up, looking pissed as ever. "I know of you, you're Thunder Hawk of the extinct Thunderhoof tribe." he states. "It's so sad that Shadoloo wiped out your tribe. Especially what happened to your precious Julia that they've took."

Shocked, T. Hawk demands "How do you know about her?"

"I know where they keep her, but alas she is not the same as before." Gill states as his fist's forms both fire and ice. "I hear that she is nothing but a shell of her old self. Surprising that she's nothing but one of their dolls."

T. Hawk's eyes went into boiling rage, he charges at Gill as his hands starts glowing. "WHERE'S MY WIFE YOU HALF COLOR BAST-"

*Slash*

Everyone is shocked that Gill just slash through T. Hawk's neck...T. Hawk spoke through his bleeding throat.

"My tribe...sister...my wife...forgive me." T. Hawk said as he passes out, dead.

Beast Boy had just gotten up, having to witnessed T. Hawk's death in front of him. His blood boiled when Gill steps on his head.

"Pitiful." Gill said as he saw the green tiger pounces at him, taking a bite at his shoulder. "Gaaahh!" Gill screams, having to feel the large teeth digging into his shoulder.

"BASTARD!" Beast Boy roared in rage, as Gill smacks him down and throw him down to the ground, hard, destroying the ring and creating a crater. The audience continues to evacuate the stadium.

"It is time for my leave." Gill said as a bright light flash before Beast Boy's eyes, as everything turned white.

/

**Jump City Hospital**

**Days after the tournament.**

"GASP!" cried out Beast Boy, who shot up from the bed. "What...the hell...happened?" he asks himself.

"Garfield?"

Beast Boy look to the right, as he saw Elena sitting next to his bed.

"Elena? Where am I?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're in the hospital, the tournament has been cancelled due to critical damage and T. Hawk got kill in the battle." Elena answered while rubbing her arm.

Beast Boy remembered that being the last he saw before being knocked out by the flash. "How long was I out?"

"Three days." Elena responds.

"Three days? What about the others? And did we save Raven?" He asks her worryingly.

"Everyone else was knocked out by the flash Gill created. By the time we woke up...Kolin and Juri were already gone... and so was Raven." Elena explained, sadly with a frown "I'm sorry that we didn't stopped them." she said as she gets all teary eyed.

Beast Boy shocked about this as he tears up as well. "I lost her...because I wasn't strong enough." He said feeling guilty, he didn't even realize that Raven was captured and now she's gone.

"Beast Boy you didn't lose her, you almost took down Gill. We will find her, but you'll gonna need to train more with that new power of yours." Elena responds with assurance.

"But how?" He asked her, looking at his hands. "How am I going to learn how to control these new powers? They're so new to me, I didn't even know that I can burst like that!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about that."

He heard an elderly and wise voice, as he looks up. He saw an old Asian man with a moon shaped hairstyle and sharp beard, wearing a white and black robe. Next to him is Menat.

"Greetings, Garfield." he spoke "My name is Tsuki, the elderly master of your family."

"My family?" He asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You mean, you didn't know?" Elena asked him in surprised.

"There is a lot to explain, my child." Tsuki told him, walking towards them as he greets Elena. "Elena of the White Lion tribe, as well as princess of the East African region, how do you do?"

"Oh, very well." Elena replied with the same greeting.

"We have so much to talk about, Garfield." Menat respond. "When I was missioned by my mistress, Rose, to come to this tournament to meet you, as she has known the events would unfold."

"Rose?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"A fortune teller from Italy, she had precognition of the fated meeting you will have against your parents' murderer." Tsuki states. "Luckily for you, you have managed to survive from Gill."

"But I lost Raven." He stated, looking down in shame.

"We know, but it won't be in vain once we find her." Menat told him.

"And to start your training." Tsuki adds.

"Training?" Garfield ask him.

"What they mean is, that they're going to help you control your newfound power, Gar." spoke Robin who came into the room. Beast Boy notice that his arms are bandaged as one cloth bandage is on his cheek. "When Tsuki came and told he that he come for you, I don't know what to do. Without you or Raven I'd be two teams short and I don't like replacing you guys."

"Robin..." Beast Boy muttered as the boy wonder continued.

"Everything is just thrown out of the blue. One moment we just busted a criminal in Tokyo, and the next thing we knew Raven has been taken by a madman, and I couldn't do anything to stop it!" Robin hits his fist on the wall, from telling from his mask he looks tired. "Beast Boy...whatever you choose is your own choice. You have a hidden power none of us knows about, and that guy seems to know things more than I do."

"But...I lost." Beast Boy said looking down.

"Then learn from your losses." Robin told him. "Get stronger, whatever it takes to bring Raven back. Me and the team will be searching for her and dig into this Secret Society Gill has been running. Whatever he wants with Raven, we all must stop what he's doing. Otherwise, we'll be nothing if we keep licking our wounds over a loss. So, I'm going to say this: don't give up, and keep going forward."

Beast Boy smiled of him and spoke. "Thanks Rob, for that."

Robin only nodded. "The team will be fine, I know you'll come back stronger."

Beast Boy thought about it, as he gives a sigh as he turns to Tsuki and Monet. "I think I know what I must do."

Tsuki smiled, knowing that Garfield's decision to grow stronger will make his parents proud.

/

**Unknown Place.**

"So, when will she be useful?" Juri Han asked Kolin as they walk through the corridors.

"Lord Gill has prophesied that on the sixth year of the sixth month and the sixth hour from now, Raven shall be useful for Lord Gill to go into that world." Kolin explained.

"Good. I'll just stick around some more, being her personal guardian." Juri Han said while holding her whip while licking her lips.

"Don't even try. The capsule is her cell." Kolin said as she and Juri look at the capsule where Raven resides in her sleep. "She can no longer move or wake up, but her body will still age."

"Well if she's going to grow up, I can't wait to see her mature body." Juri replied with a lustful smile, as she turns to Kolin. "So, I can use you for fun!" she states, grabbing Kolin over her shoulder and carry her out.

"Let me go, dammit!" Kolin cry out, kicking her legs up and down while hitting Juri's back.

/

Gill is at his chamber, holding a glass of wine. He is reading the bible as he closes it with his hand.

"My plan to conquer this world shall commence." Gill states as he gives a smile. "Logan, if you plan to fight me again once our paths have crossed, I will show you the difference of what my strength is compare to you."

His hand then burst into flames, burning the book in his hand.

**/**

**Sweet chapter! Looks like BB's going to go train to learn about his new power and skills! So what happens next? The next chapter is where the true story begins!**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Return to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years have past since Garfield, formerly Beast Boy now, went to go train. He and Elena arrived and have a big surprise for Chun-Li, as well as meeting up with some old friend.

**For those who have come to this chapter, go back to the previous 2 as this chapter has been updated with three chapters!**

**Now this is where the main story goes, as our beastly hero returns for his mission to save Raven, but what else does he have to go through in order to do so? I don't own anything blah, blah, blah, they belong to their creators, yada yada, enjoy the fic!  
**

**/**

Match 1: Return to America

Six Years Later.

A private jet plane landed on an empty concrete lot. Once it lands, two people inside of it got up from their seats.

"Best trip back." spoke the female.

"Yeah, can't believe that it's been six years." the male voice respond.

/

Later, a bank robbery happens. Coming out of the bank are Johnny Rancid and Adonis, as Johnny now rides on a robotic raptor and Adonis wearing a gray armor.

"Alright, we got some good money!" Adonis told.

"And with the Titans out of town, it's free money day!" Johnny replied.

"Freeze!" spoke a police officer known as Chun-Li. She appears in her Jump City PD uniform, a black suit with white shoulder pads as she holds on her helmet. "By the order of the JCPD, you two drop the money and turn yourself in, or else you face the consequences!" she shouts while holding her blaster required by the JCPD police.

"Check it out, a hot babe coming to get us." Johnny said while looking at Chun-Li with his lustful eyes.

"Say babe, why don't you come with us and-" Adonis asked but is stopped when Chun-Li pulls the trigger.

Chun-Li shoots a blue electric ball at Adonis, right in the chest. Adonis getting shocked over his suit as makes him gurgle foam feeling the shock.

Johnny turn to her angrily "You bitch! What kind of blaster is that?"

Chun-Li smirk. "Like it? A good friend of mine told me about this and I got to have it. So JCPD give me this as an award of my arrests records."

Johnny looks angry as he tells his robo dinosaur "Sick her, Sally!"

Sally the Robo-Raptor roared as it charges after Chun. She prepares her gun for another blast, but Johnny uses his specialize gun to shoot a laser at it. The gun malfunctioned as Chun-Li is forced to let it go as she dodges the Robo-Raptor. It knocks over the police car, as Chun-Li is about to get up, but is stopped when a metal boot is in front of her.

"You're gonna pay for denting my pecks, you dumb bitch!" Adonis tells her off, showing his black eye. He raises his metal hands up to pound her, but suddenly a green blur shows up and kicks Adonis out of the way. "Ooof!" he cries out, as he is launched to crash onto the street. "Who the fuck did that?!"

"Geez, has this city been reduced into being terrorized by you losers?" spoke the person in front of Adonis, who wears a black robe.

"They have such low Ki level." stated the woman wearing the white short hooded robe showing her legs.

"Who are you calling low?!" Adonis questions once he gets back up.

Adonis sends out his fists at them but only get block by the man in robe. The woman jumps up and swing her feet on the shoulder...cutting it off!

"What!?" Adonis exclaims, seeing his mechanical shoulder fallen off. "You're gonna pay for that, you little-!" he charges to send in a punch, however the black robed figure gets in front of her.

**"Electro!"** the black robe figure cries out, as he suddenly punches the mechanical fist, sending it a powerful electric shock. Adonis felt the electricity running down, which destroys his armor off completely, leaving him in his only scrawny, twiggy self with a pot belly, as he falls down on the ground. "Wow, and that took about what, a minute to defeat you?"

"W-Who are you?!" Adonis demands in a stammer, seeing the hooded figure takes his hood off. "Y-y-y-you!"

Johnny's Robo-Raptor, Sally, charges the two as the white hooded figure jumps up, flips around, and swing her leg "Rhino Horn!" she cries out, once she kicks the mechanical dinosaur, it is destroyed by a blast of white light, as she flips over and kicks Rancid on the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Johnny is shocked about his worthy creation defeated. The man in robe grabs Johnny by the collar and throws him to Adonis.

"What the hell are they?!" Johnny shout sees Adonis shake like a leaf. "What's wrong with you?"

"Th-That i-is BEAST BOY!" Adonis shout in fear.

Johnny shocked about it as he turns to see the cloak figure bringing his robe down, revealing the green man. "No way…"

"Surprise, punks?" Garfield Logan spoke, showing his mature face. His dark green hair now has long bangs and is longer and spikier that reach to his back. He has a small scar on his left cheek. "Now why don't you two be good little boys and turn yourselves in to the police."

"L-Like hell, punk!" Johnny states as he stands up "We're not afraid of you, right Adonis?"

"R-Right!" Adonis replied as he pulls out a gun at him. "We're gonna mess you all-"

Suddenly, Garfield place his palms on their faces, as he spoke **"Electro Palm Strike!"** sending electricity all over their bodies. Adonis drops his gun as he and Johnny soil themselves, as Garfield drops their unconscious bodies.

Chun-Li looks shocked as she gets a good look at Garfield, and then saw that Elena is there as well as she pulls out her hood.

"No way..." Chun-Li said with a smile. She thought those two look familiar. _'Hold up, I can't go out like this!'_ Chun thought, as she looks down on her own pants as she grabs the pant legs and tear them off.

After tying the unconscious two villains, Garfield and Elena heard a familiar voice. "Beasty! Elena! Long time, no see!" they turn and saw Chun-Li, in her police uniform with her pants ripped into short-shorts.

"Chun!" Garfield respond as the Chinese cop hugged him and Elena, "Glad to see you, and what happened to your pants?"

"Got torn during the attack." She lied, she tore them herself just to get Gar's attention, and it seems to be working when he looks at her clear legs. "Elena, I see you look more the same but womanlier, and Beasty...You grew up a lot, even have muscles now!" Chun-Li states as she feels Garfield's muscle arm. _'So strong.'_

"Yeah, hey Chun, can we talk alone. Beasty, can you bring them to the car?" Elena asked.

"Sure." Garfield nodded, as he grabs the two criminals to drag them into the JCPD squad car, as Elena confronts to Chun-Li.

"So, I see that you have an eye on my husband." Elena said to her.

Chun-Li looks startled, as she has her hands up "W-w-wait, Elena. I know it may seem like this, I mean, I was-"

"Chun-Li, there is something that I must tell you." Elena told her as she whispers into Chun's ear, her eyes widen in shock.

/

Soon Garfield and Elena have been invited into Chun-Li's complex apartment after sending Johnny and Adonis to prison. Garfield whistled at how big her complex is.

"Wow, I can see the tower from here!" Garfield states, looking out the window.

"Yeah, the view up here's really good." Elena replied as Chun-Li came in.

"All in the days work of being an Interpol agent." spoke Chun-Li, who changed out of her uniform and wears a blue tank top and jersey short-shorts, showing her bare legs, and blue slippers. "Who would like some snacks?"

"Sure, like some chips and tea." Elena asked.

"I'll have what she's having." Garfield replied, couldn't help but look at Chun's bare legs. _'Damn, they're just as mighty and athletic like last time.'_ he thought with a blush.

As Chun-Li hands Garfield and Elena some chips and tea, she has her own as she sat on a couch chair, crossing her legs. "So, it's been almost six years."

"Yeah, and now we're young adults." Elena replied with a smile.

"We've been training and going around to learn more fighting skills, what's been happening over the couple of years?" Garfield asks her.

"Well, as you must know, I've been working with the JCPD for a while, even went up to become Captain." Chun-Li states while sipping her tea.

Garfield is glad that Chun has been doing good for Jump. He then asks her "So... what are the Titans been up to...have you all been able to find Raven?"

Chun-Li lowers her head. "Sadly no, these past two years and the police department decided give up. But not me, I'll make sure to find her. And the Titans..." she made a smile. "They've been out training just like you...Robin trained with Ryu, I trained with Starfire, and Cyborg's been busy upgrading his technological body to improve his skills."

"That's so nice of them to improve themselves." Elena states.

"Yeah, good thing the team are doing well." Garfield respond proudly. "Is it just the three of them?"

"Actually, Sakura joined the team once Robin starts recruiting. Oh, and he goes by Nightwing now." Chun-Li notes.

"I have guessed that he would." Garfield responds.

"Since then, Sakura came by a hero codename for herself, calling herself 'Punch Girl.' Then new members fill in the spot, such as Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, Jinx, Blue Beetle, and another Robin." Chun-Li comments. "The crime rate in Jump City is still troubling, but it has lowered since."

"Well the team is full now, I guess I'll just be a hero in town...just to help out." Garfield said as look at his city.

Chun-Li hugged Garfield. "Don't worry Beasty, you can join the force with me and Elena as well if you two like."

"Thanks, we'll be happy to help out in any way we can." Elena replied as she notice a stain on Garfield's hood. "Um, Gar. You got something on you."

Garfield looks at his robe, he sighs "Great, an oil spill I got from Johnny. Hey Chun, can I use your shower?" he asked.

"Third door to your right." Chun told him as she points to the hall.

"Thanks." Garfield said as he stands up, walking to the hall. Chun saw him remove his hood, showing his black Gi that he wore and the jersey pants. She can see the define quality of his newly formed muscles.

_'Oh my.'_ she thought, as she turns to Elena who gives her a nod.

/

Soon Garfield took his clothes off as he starts the shower. He washes his body to wash away the oil from him.

_'Man, this is a good shower.'_ he thought as he turns it off. After 20 minutes in the shower, he grabs the towel and wraps it around his wastes. As he gets out, he saw the door creek opened. "I didn't know I left it open like that." he said, but to his surprise, something pops out from the creek of the door.

It was a leg, a shapely, athletically toned leg from the slipper to the thigh, popping out from the door. It curled as the foot gave a seductive motion. Garfield recognizes the leg belonging to Chun-Li.

Garfield's eyes look hypnotized when seeing the leg. He must admit, Chun does have the most beautiful and athletic legs. _'I'm assuming that Elena told her about "that."'_ he deducted, knowing what kind of talk Elena told Chun. He smiles as he thought _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

He walks down to the leg, as he places his palm on the top of her thigh. "Hello, sweet thing." he said smoothly, rubbing the thigh around with one hand, and his other hand rubs under the knee to the calf as he lifts it up. His hand reach to her slipper as he slips it off, showing her foot as he rubs it. "Time for a little play time." he said as he starts to tickle the sole and the leg. "Tickle, tickle." he cooed seeing the foot reacted.

"Kehehehehehehehe!" Chun-Li laughs from the other side of the door. Her leg is shaking from the tickling Garfield is giving. He was tickling around the thigh to under her knee, as he rakes her sole as he then tickles under her toes. "Kehahahahahaha!"

He tickles her foot as her toes wiggle when he digs in between. "How about a good licking." he raise her foot up to lick up her toes.

"Oooohohohohooooh!" Chun moans with a giggle.

Garfield continues to lick her foot while his hands roams around her leg. He rubs around her thigh, circling the strong flesh of the mighty leg of the fighter. He tenderly squeezes the under thigh making Chun jolted. Once he stops licking, he pulls her leg and get Chun-Li inside the bathroom, showing her only in her blue bra and thong.

"Like what you see, Beasty?" Chun-Li asks with a smile.

Garfield only respond was to lift Chun over his shoulder, with her firm butt next to his face as he went to the large tub. He places Chun on the tub as he sits on top of her, grabs her other leg and slip off her other slipper, begins to lick up her sole.

"Kyahahahahahahaha nohohohohoho Ihihihm toooo ticklish hehehehe!" Chun-Li laughs out loud, as she moves around while Garfield licks her foot while caressing her butt.

"Yeah, always wanted attack your legs when I first lay eyes on it." Garfield comments while licking her soles, "They tastes so sweet."

"Whehehehehell ititit's youours!" Chun-Li laugh her lungs off.

Garfield keep licking and tickling her feet as makes Chun-Li laugh and moan. She tried to get him, until she spots the faucet as she turns on the shower mode. As the water hits, Garfield can feel it running his hair as he continues to lick down to her legs. "Pffft hahahahaha!" Chun laughs feeling her legs being licked up from her calves to her thighs. He gets off of her as he licks her top and inner thighs as he squeezes her butt. "Oooooh." she moans as she felt him pulling her thong up, giving her a wedgie. "Oh!" she cries out as he pulls it multiple times, making her moans multiple times.

"I wonder if your tight down there." Garfield whispered.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Chun-Li respond with a coy smile.

Garfield complies as he slips down her thong while he leans over to kiss her neck. Chun-Li was breathing heavily once her thong is at her ankles, which she throws it off the tub as she uses her foot to drop Garfield's towel. She is shocked to see how big his cock is, a good 15-inch dick, "Jesus, you are a beast!" she declares feeling Garfield unstrapping her bra off, showing her D-cups.

"And you got such nice tits." he respond, as he went to motorboat her chest once he dives his face in. Chun-Li cries out in moans as she uses her feet to rub his cock.

That did it, Garfield begin to get more aroused when she rubbed his cock. He went down on the floor as lay down with Chun-Li next to him, he keeps sucking on her busts. Chun-Li had opportunity to hold on his cock, slowly grabbed it as its really is stone and hot. Even her hand can't hold on to it, like need both hands to jack him off.

_'Damn its thick!'_ Chun-Li thought as begin to rub it.

Garfield groan out of pleasure. "Go faster."

Chun-Li goes faster making the cock little bigger and straight up. So, Chun-Li got to his chest, look at with a smile.

"I'm gonna start Beasty, ready?" Chun-Li asked.

Garfield nodded as Chun-Li, she puts the cock on her puss and goes down. She struggles to get down meanwhile Garfield mind full of pleasure, so he grabbed her hips.

"Wait Gar-AHHH!"

Garfield brings her hips down make her drop to his chest. Makes her moan as her mouth drool down her lips...her eyes went wide as pupils up. He continues lifting her hips and shoving down in pattern. She can feel the cock hitting up her womb.

"Ah...Ah...fuck~...Beasty...faster!" Chun-Li cries out.

He picks her up with as place on the wall safety, he wrapped her legs around his waist. Garfield place his cock on her push and shoved it in making her yelp. Garfield keeps shoving her pussy in and out.

He thrusts and thrusts into her rapidly, as outside of the bathroom was Elena, who peaked at the door looking at awe. Her hand digs down into her tribal bikini bottoms, as she starts fingering herself as well as rubbing her left bust for pleasure.

_'Oh yes, don't stop!'_ Elena thought while pleasuring herself.

Garfield thrusts and thrusts multiple times in the past 47 minutes. Chun-Li gives out plenty of orgasmic moans while feeling Garfield planting kisses from her neck to her breasts. He bit her right titty causing her to cry out in moaning.

"Oh god...yes! OH, SWEET BUDDHA, YES!" she cries out heavily "I CAN FEEL YOU COMING! COME IN!"

Garfield did as she tells him, he released a big load of cum into Chun-Li as he pulls out, spreading all over her stomach, chest, and even face which she opens it to get some in there. Even she releases her juice that goes down on Gar's legs.

Both breaths heavily as Chun-Li spoke. "Fuck...that was great."

"I know, you're gonna feel that tonight." He replied as the shower's water still hits them.

"Mind if I join?" Elena spoke as she comes in, taking off her tribal bikini, showing her D-cups.

"Two hot ladies in the shower with me? How can I resist!" he declared as he turns Elena around, and pulls her bikini bottoms up towards him.

"Gah!" she yelped as she is pulled over into Garfield's arms, as Chun wraps her arm around her legs to tickle Elena's feet "Pffft-ahahahahahahaha nohohohohot the feehehehehet!"

"That's you're weakness." Garfield states, smiling at Elena's cute laugh. He rubs Elena's boobs as she kept laughing from Chun-Li's tickle torture on her feet. He then lays her down and he tells them "How about a little double bend over?"

Elena and Chun-Li look at each other, as they move around get on their knees to get into position. Their butts raised up in front of the standing, green man before them.

Garfield went to squeeze their behinds making them moan. He squeezes them as well as slapping them, seeing them jiggle. Elena and Chun turn around, seeing his erect cock in front of them. They went to lick each side of the shaft and tip.

They lick and lick while Garfield gropes their behinds as he sits down. He is really, really enjoying the hot, steamy sex with them. This threesome is just what he needs, as well as inviting Chun-Li into the new family he and Elena planned together.

As soon as they lick up his cock, he grabs Elena by her bottoms up in a wedgie, "Gah!" she cries out, placing her on her knees as he pulls the bikini bottoms down.

"Chun, get in front of Elena and make her eat your pussy." he told her.

"Yes~!" she responds as she goes to Elena's face, spread her legs as Elena starts licking her pussy. Elena then felt her own pussy being penetrated by her beau's cock, shoving it in and out.

"Aaaaah~!" Elena moans loudly, as Garfield grabs her hips. She soon feels him thrusting into her. "Oh...Oh..Ah….Ah~...Oh Yes!" she cries out as she feels Chun-Li placing her head onto her pussy.

"Lick me up." Chun-Li cooed as she feels Elena's tongue licking inside Chun's lower lips to her clitoris. Chun bit her lips as she grips Elena's head with her thighs, with her leg popping up and toes curled.

Garfield sees Elena's ass jiggled in pattern as he thrusts her. He begins to spank her butt, making her moan while she's eating Chun's puss. Even Garfield lean in and begins to rub Elena's busts.

"Mmm!" Elena mumbled in pleasure.

He thrusts, and gropes Elena while she eats out Chun-Li. He does it harder making Elena to moan louder through her muffling. Her tongue is still playing with Chun's clitoris. She couldn't handle it anymore as she was about to come.

Elena bursts her juice all over Garfield's cock as he comes into her. Once he pulls out, he sprays his juice all over her backside. Elena felt Chun-Li bursting her own juice all over her face, spreading the tub to be filled with their own juices.

"Fuck, that was the best-ooh!" Elena cries out, as she felt a spank. "I needed that."

"Let's wash up, and we're going to have some dinner." Garfield while washing up.

"Good thing I ordered some pizza before I got in." Chun-Li replied as she cleans out her busts.

/

**Secret Society's Base.**

"STACIS POD DISPATCH."

A pod suddenly opens slowly as it reveals a person inside of it. A woman who looks to be grown has fully developed from her stasis. Her long dark purple hair has grown down to her feet, her skin has turned paler. Her gown barely fits her newly developed double D-cups, with her hourglass slim figure, wide hips as she has a firm butt, her legs curvy, slender as her size 6 feet.

"My, she has grown up for quite a while." spoke Juri Han while rubbing her face. "Years I've been waiting to spank that girl's booty~!."

"Don't even try."

Juri turn around and sees Kolin goes to her with her arms cross with a glare.

"Why are you here at the pod chambers? You're supposed to be guarding the door." Kolin told her.

"Well I thought since it's about time to release her anyway, why not come in and release her?" Juri replied while placing an Nth metal collar on the sleeping woman's neck.

"It's not that time yet!" Kolin snaps at her. "We have until a few days until everything's ready!"

"I can make you join~!" Juri states while rubbing Raven's chest. "Ooooh, they've gone bigger!" she states while squeezing them.

Kolin rolled her eyes as she brings up some cuffs. "Just help me get the cuffs up onto her."

"Oooh, I like that type of-" Juri replied but Kolin cuts her off.

"To get her into another location...that is all."

/

The next day, Garfield has woken up on a soft bed. He finds himself with Elena and Chun-Li, both naked except in their panties under the covers. He moves it up as he pat their behinds.

"Time to wake up." he said but both of them mumbles. "Alright." he said as he grabs their panties and pulls them up, picking them up in wedgies making them cry out.

"Kyaaah!" the two women cry out. Garfield lifts them up under his arms to hold them by the waist, with their butts and legs in front. "Garfield!" Elena cry out, as hers and Chun's legs kick around.

"How else will I get you two to breakfast?" he asks them. Love seeing their butts shake in struggle and their legs kicking around.

"Come on Beasty, you know what we want?" Elena said with a smile.

"Is the only-Oh yes!" Chun shout got a spank.

Garfield grabbed their panties and tighten their puss making them into a thong.

He does curls with them as he lifts them up and down by their panties. The sound of his moan turns him on. They are facing backwards so that he can get a good view of their asses and their curled up legs. He remembers what Tsuki told him about the thing he had to do for the revival of his family clan.

_(Flashback)_

" _I HAVE TO WHAT!?"_

_Garfield's seen alone with Tsuki at the family's temple, that give him an important news that can help revive his family clan._

_"Yes Garfield, you have to get as many wives and lovers to restore your family clan." Tsuki told him._

_Garfield is reasonably shocked by the news, as he responds. "O-o-okay, how many do I have to need?"_

_"A lot." Tsuki respond._

_"Okay, specifically?" Garfield asked._

_"A lot." Tsuki replied again._

_"As in the number...?" Gar was sweating beads right now._

_"A lot." Tsuki respond again._

_"As...in?" Garfield was feeling impatient right now._

_"You'll need an unlimited number of wives to revive the clan. You mother didn't specify the limit of how many on her will." Tsuki states._

_Garfield lose himself. "Okay...I get it but how can I afford to rent a house with so many wives? My hero job's not something to get paid for, and the Doom Patrol...Steve is too strict to land a few dollars...Rita just gave me some money to travel to Jump City before I met my team."_

_Tsuki pulls out his pen as he starts making calculations on a paper. "Well your parents has loads of fighting in their lives for many years...with so many tournaments they've participated in...a few championships here and there…even participated in underground…" Tsuki written down and calculated the total._

_"So..." Garfield asked._

_"If I say it...don't pass out." Tsuki eyed on him._

_"Just tell me." Garfield replied insistently._

_"Ninety-eight billion dollars." Tsuki answered while showing him the total amount he owns._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?" Garfield cries out in shock, as he foams in the mouth from hearing the news._

_Tsuki sighs "Like father, like son."_

_(Flashback Ends)_

Garfield couldn't just believe what he heard. So, he has to get an unlimited number of wives plus he is really, really loaded. After doing 100 morning curls, he places Elena and Chun back on the bed.

"Man, that stings." Chun comment, feeling the strand of her panties still stinging her lower lips.

"And made us wet." Elena replied.

"How else will I turn on my wife and lover in the morning?" Garfield states.

"I still can't believe you two have a harem plan." Chun replied as she stands up, pulling out her panties.

"Yeah, can't wait to introduce you to Garfield's other wives." Elena replied, much to Chun-Li's shock.

"Others?! Who are they?!" Chun-Li cry out.

"Well, you may know them as-"

"Hey, the T-Ship's heading to the Tower." Garfield points out as Chun and Elena noticed the orange ship heading down to the T-shaped tower.

"Oh, so the Titans are back, they must be finished with their mission." Chun states.

"We should meet them in person." Elena suggests, making Garfield smile.

"Of course, can't wait to see the old team." Garfield respond, "But first, since I've made you two wet from the curls, we should hit the showers."

Chun and Elena nodded in agreement, as they both go take a shower. Garfield stretches as he says "Well, ready for breakfast."

/

Titans Tower, it has been the same, but the security has been upgraded since the Terra incident. As the T-ship lands, the whole team comes out.

"Alright, mission accomplished." spoke Nightwing, formerly Robin. He has grown to be more athletic with more muscles. His hair grew down to his back, and with a dark blue domino mask. He wore a Kevlar black armored suit with a blue winged bird symbol from his shoulders to the end of his abs. His face has matured with a square jaw.

Flying out is Starfire, who has grown matured over the years. Her hair is longer, she has full pink lips as her body has matured. She wears a purple V-bikini outfit with her large D-cups, narrow figure, and wears purple bracelets and knee-high boots.

Cyborg who has upgraded himself. He has silver armored shoulder pads, more bulk with a red circle on his chest plate. He looks more mechanical with his silver boots.

New members show up, as well as Argent, now a new member of the team with her black and red spiky hair and red eyes, silver skin, and wears a black corset that shows her C-cup cleavage, red opera arm gloves that are fingerless, black long dress with a zipper slit showing her curvy leg and black strap boots.

Bumble Bee is also among the new Titans, wearing a new costume. A yellow jumpsuit with black arms and legs sleeve, a black V-chest and wears white gloves and boots.

Kid Flash known as the fastest kid alive, he wore his signature yellow suit with red lightning ear piece, a red lightning symbol, zigzag belt, with red gloves and boots.

Jinx, his girlfriend, is also seen with her pink hair brushed down. She wears a black top showing her flat stomach, black short-shorts with purple and black stockings and purple boots.

The armored blue hero known as Blue Beetle flew over, as well as Red Robin, who is just like Robin but replace the green color with black, and the spiky hair is down.

Then there's Sakura Kasugano, who wore a different outfit as "Punch Girl," which is a navy-blue vest with a pink trim, with a white long sleeve button shirt underneath, a pleated skirt with frills at the edge, black mid-length socks and black short boots. Her bolero long pink and white tie that is tied at her midriff baring top. She also has her red headband with matching gloves with a stylized written on the white lines.

Suddenly, they spotted a shadow on the floor, like it's coming from above. It was then someone stomps on the floor, creating a dust cloud. The Titans cough up from the dust cloud, as they see one silhouette carrying two others.

"Everyone missed me?"

Starfire gasp seeing Garfield, and along with him are Elena and Chun-Li over his shoulder, which he puts them down "Beast Boy, you are back!" she cries out, as she gives Gar a bone breaking hug. "And Elena as well!" she included Elena into the bone crushing hug.

"Star...we can't..." Elena grasp for air.

"Breath..." Garfield said as Star lets go of them.

"Oh man, it's great to see you, man!" Cyborg says as he fists bump Garfield.

"Long time no sees." Nightwing states with his arms crossed and a smirk. "And it looks like you didn't slack off."

"That's the old me Wing." Garfield said with a smile. "I've been training nonstop of getting to know my new powers and becoming a true artist of combat."

"Damn, looking lean and mean, Sting Bean." Bumble Bee comments.

"Yeah, have you been eating your spinach or something?" Kid Flash asked.

"You try to do yard cutting with a sickle while running from rabid dogs." Garfield replied.

"Wonder what kind of training did you went through." Jinx asked.

"Also, why are you with the captain and who's she?" Blue Beetle asked the question, pointing at Chun and then Elena.

"Oh, you all must be the newbies." Garfield told them as he introduces. "This is Elena, my wife, and Chun-Li's going to be my future seventh wife."

"Oh cool..." Nightwing said until he shocked to hear. "Wait, what?!"

Garfield smiled at nervously. "Yeah, I have six wives."

The others' eyes widen, looking shocked.

"W-W-Wait, s-s-six wives?" Sakura stammers.

"Yeah, and Chun-Li's going to be my new fiancé." Garfield states. "Did I forget to mention that it's part of a harem plan my mother's will set me up with?"

"What?!"

Cyborg and Nightwing foaming in their mouth. Starfire and Bumblebee just stood their place in silence. Sakura's eye just twitches for a second. Argent's face turns red out of kinky thought. Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Red Robin have their eyes popped open and jaws dropped, while Jinx look freaked out.

"Y-Y-You're married to six women and about to marry a seventh?!" Jinx asked in shock.

"Harem...plan...?" Sakura asked looking jealous.

"Well, I guess if I were to explain it." Garfield rubs the back of his head. Something tells him that it's going to be a long talk.

**/**

**Garfield returns and announced that he has six wives and is marrying the seventh! Who are these sixth wives he's talking about? And his reveal to his harem plan is shocking! And Chun-Li's gonna be part of his family plan.**

**Will our heroes save Raven from the predatorial Juri Han? Will Garfield get more wives along the way? Stay tuned and find out on the next Beastly Fighter!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the mass updates today. I'll be sure to make more mass updates in the future. In the meantime, I'm going to go take a nap, look for a new job, and try to pay off my student debts.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
